Motivaciones
by Selector18
Summary: Cortos sobre la vida de Kazuto y Asuna, luego de que finalmente ambos hayan despertado del mundo virtual. KiriAsu fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Motivaciones**

 _"Rehabilitación"_

* * *

El sonido de pequeños pasos podían ser escuchados desde afuera de la sala de rehabilitación de aquel lujoso hospital, acompañados de leves gemidos de dolor.

Yuuki Asuna por fin había despertado hace dos meses atrás, por lo que inmediatamente fue puesta bajo varios estudios para luego empezar con el tratamiento y rehabilitación.

Todo eso era realmente molesto para ella, visitas constantes al médico, infinidad de estudios para saber si había algún problema después de tanto tiempo sin utilizar su cuerpo real, las dietas establecidas para que poco a poco pudiera recuperar su peso ideal y por sobretodo, aquellas dolorosas sesiones de terapias que la ayudarían a volver a caminar por si misma, sin la necesidad de aquellas horribles muletas.

Y lo estaba logrando debido a que el hospital era uno de los mas prestigiosos de Japón y también gracias a los cuidados que recibió, el tiempo que ella había estado en SAO y ALO no le pasó mucha factura a su cuerpo en comparación a Kirito cuando él había despertado, y gracias a la alta calidad de los medicamentos y de la dieta, ella había recuperado ya algo de peso para su alivio, pues no le gustaba que la vieran en ese estado, en que su piel estaba al ras de sus huesos y músculos, su piel, cabellos y uñas ya no se quebraban con facilidad y el leve rubor de sus mejillas empezaba a hacerse notorio nuevamente para volver a ser la que alguna vez fue.

Pero ella lo soportaba todo. ¿Por qué?, pues por una simple razón... él estaba con ella!

Si, kirito o mejor dicho Kazuto, _(porque ese era su nombre real)_ , la acompañaba todo el tiempo en su recuperación sin importar el día, hora, si estuviera lloviendo o si hiciera un calor insoportable, él estaba siempre presente dándole ánimos, estando a su lado, visitándola todos los días con una cálida sonrisa y un confortante abrazo.

Entonces, como no tener las ganas de dar todo de sí?, con aquellos tratos hacía ella por parte de él

Como él sabía lo duro que podía ser todo eso, trataba de alentarla y apoyarla todo lo posible _(aunque para él fue más difícil, debido al estado en que el se encontraba tras despertar, sin duda era mucho peor que el de Asuna, pero el se alegraba que fuera de esa manera no quería que pasara por todo lo que el había pasado)_.

Y ahí se encontraban ambos, en esa gran sala de hospital.

\- Vamos Asuna, ya te falta poco - la animó el pelinegro

\- Lo sé... pero es que ya no puedo.

Decía la joven que dejaba ver una expresión de cansancio y dolor en su hermoso y delicado rostro, mientras avanzaba lentamente sujetada por la barra de apoyo que tenía para caminar. Lo que Kazuto no pudo soportar ver, por lo que luego de pensarlo un poco... - Ya sé, solo necesitas un poco de motivación! - Dijo mientras le sonreía y apoyaba su mano derecha hecha puño en su mano izquierda, cual si hubiera tenido una gran idea.

\- ¿Motivación? - musitó la joven en apenas un leve susurro pero que sin embargo Kazuto pudo oír perfectamente, en tanto levantaba su vista hacia el pelinegro mirándolo con duda para que siguiera hablando.

A lo que el joven al notar su expresión, la miró fijamente dejando ver una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

\- Si, motivación... si puedes acabar el recorrido - calló por unos instantes para poder admirar cada detalle en la expresión de Asuna - te daré una recompensa...

Ella viendo que solo le faltaban pocos metros para llegar hasta él, y observando con detenimiento su sonrisa ladina y algo coqueta, comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería con _"recompensa"_

Así que, tras esas palabras y como si fuese que sus fuerzas _(que la habían abandonado hace algunos instantes)_ regresaban a su pequeño y en ese momento frágil cuerpo, terminó por completar los escasos metros que le faltaba para llegar hasta donde se hallaba su amado esperándola con una dulce y tierna sonrisa, esa que tanto amaba, que con solo verla la confortaba y alentaba a seguir, esa que le producía una sensación de paz, tanto que no podía evitar corresponder a ese gesto de la misma manera y que por mucho tiempo había anhelado volver a ver después de que sólo él, despertara de aquel mundo que por mucho tiempo fue su única realidad. Pero ahora, su sueño se había vuelto real.

Él la había recibido en sus brazos, tras el último esfuerzo que Asuna había hecho para poder alcanzarlo, acomodando así su cabeza en el pecho masculino para que pudiera contenerla mejor y sujetándola por la cintura pero sin ejercer mucha fuerza cuidando no lastimarla.

En ese momento las ansias que tenía de él no la dejaron esperar más y sin dejar que pase más tiempo, decidida levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro y atrapó sus labios en un suave pero anhelado beso, que fue bien recibido por parte de Kazuto, ya que éste se dejaba llevar sin omitir resistencia o queja alguna por la sensación de sus labios encontrándose en una caricia que expresaba todo el amor que se tenían, de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, que tan bien conocía dentro del juego y que desde algunas semanas atrás empezó a conocerlo también fuera de él.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que lograron separarse y respirando agitadamente se miraron a los ojos unos instantes hasta que...

\- Si tan solo... yo también hubiera tenido este tipo de motivación... la rehabilitación realmente habría sido más divertida.

Lo había dicho tan tranquilo, sin apartar su mirada tan profunda del rostro femenino y sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa divertida. Por su parte Asuna no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada, un tanto nerviosa y tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un leve sonrojo ante semejante declaración.

\- Mooh!...Que es lo que estas diciendo... tan de repente Kirito kun.

Tras decir esto bajó levemente la mirada para luego levantarla nuevamente a encontrarse con el hermoso rostro del joven. Se volvieron a mirar fijamente durante varios segundos en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, _(pues no hacía falta, ellos sabían lo que el otro quería decir en ese momento, sin la necesidad de las palabras)_ para que después ambos volvieran a acercarse al otro cual si fuesen dos imanes y una vez más unir sus labios en un delicado y cálido beso, trasmitiéndose así mutuamente todos los sentimientos que tenían reservados sólo para ellos dos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno este es solo el principio de una serie de pequeñas historias sobre este par, luego de finalmente ambos haber despertado del mundo virtual enfocándose en la relación que mantienen en la vida real. Aclarando que no necesariamente cada parte tendrá relación o seguimiento del anterior pero habrá ocasiones en las que si.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos vemos en el siguiente ^^


	2. Miedo

**Motivaciones**

 _"Miedo"_

* * *

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Asuna dio por terminada su rehabilitación, por lo que ahora podía caminar con más libertad y mayores distancias, inclusive hasta podía correr, pero sin esforzarse demasiado aún. Y esto le era sumamente gratificante ya que podía volver del instituto caminando, tomada de la mano de su novio, Kirigaya Kazuto y así podría también pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

\- Mooo!... vamos siempre es lo mismo.

\- Entonces no deberías insistir

\- kirito kun! ! Solo es un momento - Asuna insistía con una mueca de falso enojo y con un leve puchero en los labios.

Siempre se repetía la misma situación cada vez que Kazuto acompañaba a Asuna hasta el pequeño parque que quedaba a unos metros de su casa, luego de salir de clases o después de haber tenido una cita.

Asuna se la pasaba rogándole a Kazuto que se arme de valor y la acompañe por lo menos hasta la puerta de la casa Yuuki, aunque él no pasaba mas allá del portón porque siempre se negaba y la razón de su negativa era que, aunque se llevara bien con el padre de la muchacha y algunas veces intercambiara un par de palabras con el hermano de ella, la madre le daba miedo.

Si ( _Kirito, el espadachín negro)_ , Kirigaya Kazuto le temía a su suegra y no era para menos, ya que hasta a Asuna lograba atemorizarle un poco el carácter de su progenitora. Además Kazuto sabía bien que la madre de Asuna no lo aceptaba como novio de su hija, y por diversos motivos que ni siquiera él comprendía el porqué de ellas, lo único que ella se limitaba a decirle a Asuna era que _"Kazuto no era el adecuado para ella"_.Sin dar ninguna explicación sobre el porqué de esas palabras.

Es por esto que él siempre decía que no y terminaba marchándose a casa _(no sin antes asegurarse desde lejos que su amada termine de entrar a la suya claro)_ , pero hoy era diferente puesto que nadie se encontraba en la casa Yuuki a estas horas y Asuna lo sabía sus padres estaban en una importante reunión y su hermano estaba en un viaje de negocios. Por lo que volvemos a la situación inicial.

-T-tal vez otro día... - dijo nervioso para luego mirarla seriamente y corregirla - además no es Kirito es Ka-zu-to!

Decía nervioso mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de su linda novia, que lo tenía agarrado del brazo izquierdo jalándolo para que de una vez se mueva en dirección a su casa.

\- Lo...lo siento... la costumbre - Dijo en tanto dejaba escapar una risilla nerviosa y se tapaba la boca con la mano que no estaba sujetando a Kazuto y es que se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera por lo que no podía evitarlo.

\- Esta bien, no importa.

Le dijo suspirando mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, realmente no le importaba que lo llamara de esa forma, porque lo había conocido como _"Kirito"_ y sabía que el nombre no cambiaba quién era él y cuanto se amaban, además al haberlo llamado durante dos años de esa manera... sabía que no sería fácil...

Aunque realmente no le molestaría en absoluto que de vez en cuando lo llamara por su nombre real.

\- Por favor, solo es un momento. Además nadie esta en casa hoy, mis padres volverán hasta tarde! - Le decía mientras reafirmaba su agarre y le ponía una cara de suplica.

\- P-pero que tal si vuelven más temprano.

Realmente estaba aterrado, por lo que Asuna decidió cambiar de táctica. Estaba decidida a que Kazuto entrara por primera vez a su casa ese día.

Acto seguido soltó el brazo de su acompañante y camino dos pasos hacia adelante esbozando una leve sonrisa, mezcla entre picardía y un tanto de inocencia. Por supuesto el muchacho no pudo ver aquel gesto, pues Asuna se encontraba dándole la espalda.

\- Aahh! Que se le va a hacer... - Suspiró para luego finalmente voltearse nuevamente hacia el joven mostrandole una sonrisa cálida, tierna y muy familiar para el pelinegro - Supongo que tienes razón... mejor otro día! !

El pelinegro por su parte no podía creer que no haya insistido mas, que se haya dado por vencida tan fácilmente cuando en otras ocasiones seguía insistiendo hasta que el sol se ocultaba completamente y él terminaba saliendose con la suya alegando que ya era tarde y que mejor lo posponga para otro día - S-sii!

\- Bueno... creo que debemos despedirnos Kirito kun - Decía esto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de tristeza y ponía sus manos juntas atrás de su espalda para luego inclinarse un poco hacia Kazuto.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba este momento en el que tenían que despedirse, pero no podían hacer nada.

Mientras Kazuto miraba al suelo un tanto decepcionado por tener que dejarla nuevamente y como todos los días marchar a su casa _(pues lo que mas quería él, era pasar todo el día junto a ella, por eso detestaba ese momento del día)_ , Asuna se acercaba poco a poco a él, extendió su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la mejilla del muchacho, quién no se había percatado del acercamiento de Asuna y sorprendido ante el toque de sus finas, delicadas y suaves manos logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Asuna se acerco más, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa adivinando los pensamientos del joven - Yo tampoco quisiera separarme de ti Kirito kun.

Ante esas palabras Kazuto sintió que ya no podía estar lejos de esa mujer, no sin sentir ganas de besarla, abrazarla o querer protegerla cada vez que la veía frente a él y que lo volvía loco por tanto amor que le tenía. Así que poco a poco él también fue acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

Y, en el momento justo, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de finalmente encontrarse en esa caricia tan anhelada...

\- Eh!...eh?

Kazuto se encontraba tan sorprendido y confundido que no podía hacer nada más que mirar a la chica parada frente a él, esperando una explicación a lo anterior.

Asuna, justo antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse se apartó de él, evitando así que el beso se diera.

\- Aahh! Mira la hora que es... ya es tarde!. ¿Que dirían mis padres si me ven afuera a estas horas?

Decía la joven con un tono exagerado e intentando contener su risa al ver la expresión que tenía su amado. Sin embargo Kazuto aún no entendía porque de repente se preocupaba por la hora e ingenuamente y con algo de inocencia se atrevió a decir.

\- N..no entiendo... si dijiste que no había nadie... en tu casa, porque preocuparte por la hora? Y justo ahora! ?

\- Tienes razón Kirito kun, pero de todos modos es tarde para que este haciendo este tipo de _"cosas"_ en la calle.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Si lo hacemos todo el tiempo y jamás te había preocupado... - y antes de analizar mejor la situación preguntó - ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Esa última frase era lo que Asuna quería escuchar desde que inicio con aquella excusa.

\- Es tarde para estar así en la calle, pero... ummm?! - fingió pensar unos instantes -... si estoy en casa no habrá problema alguno.

Y por fin Kazuto comprendió a que iba todo eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de objetar nada ya que al instante siguiente Asuna volvió a acercarse completamente a él quedando separados por solo unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, posó nuevamente su mano en la mejilla masculina y mirándolo con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiantes en un suave pero provocador susurro le dijo.

\- ¿No lo crees también... KA-ZU-TO kun?.

Ella sabía bien cuanto quería el pelinegro que lo llamara por su nombre real y cuanto le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero por sobretodo sabía que él haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que ella lo llamara por su verdadero nombre. Así que, el que ella lo hubiera hecho sin que se lo pidiera, obviamente la haría tener un efecto más poderoso sobre él, para así llegar a realizar su anhelado objetivo y que él tanto tiempo había rechazado hacer.

Después de eso Asuna se volteo para ir a su casa y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar al pelinegro corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

\- E..espera, Asuna!... no me vas a dejar así?!

Corrió hasta alcanzarla, pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Yuuki, el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que entrar de una vez, por lo que Asuna había logrado su cometido.

Cabe mencionar que ya dentro de la residencia Asuna se encargó de recompensar a Kazuto por haberlo hecho entrar, pero sin ir más allá de unos besos o caricias, pues el pelinegro aún temía que la familia de su novia pudiera llegar mas temprano.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Nota: Ya les había dicho que habrá algunas historias que tendrían continuidad y pues esta es una de ellas!. Siiii! esta parte tiene una continuación y es nada mas y nada menos que dentro de la casa Yuuki! ^^

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la conti de esto ^^.


	3. Miedo parte 2

**Motivaciones**

 _"Miedo - en la casa Yuuki"_

* * *

Ya dentro de la residencia Yuuki, Asuna muy animadamente le mostraba todo el lugar a su novio. Estaba muy emocionada por tenerlo al fin en su casa, Kirito por su parte no podía dejar de sorprenderse y maravillarse por lo grande y por sobretodo por la tecnología que había dentro de la casa y no era para menos siendo que el padre de Asuna era el CEO _(hasta hace unos meses atrás)_ de una importante compañía dedicada completamente a buscar la comodidad mediante la tecnología.

Estuvieron charlando y riendo animadamente en la sala mientras bebían un poco de té que Asuna misma había preparado, _(no quería que las empleadas del servicio supieran que Kazuto se encontraba ahí pues de otra forma su madre también lo sabría, por lo que decidió mandarlas a hacer cualquier cosa que a su loca cabesita se le ocurriera, claro siempre y cuando sea lejos de ellos dos)._

La tarde iba cayendo y se acercaba la noche cuando decidieron subir a la habitación de la muchacha y mientras estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación _(ya que este tenía alfombra el frío no se sentía)_ , ambos se encontraban abrazados compartiendo un dulce, cálido y tierno beso _(uno de los tantos que se habían dado esa tarde),_ escucharon un sonido proveniente de abajo, más específicamente de la entrada!. Por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

\- Creo... que son... mis padres

\- Q..queee? Ya es tan tarde - gritó espantado el pelinegro, pero al mirar el reloj de su móvil se tranquilizó al notar que eran las 7:15 de la noche - Me dijiste que volverían tarde!

\- S..si, es lo que me dijeron. - Dijo esto encogiéndose de hombros - De todas formas deberíamos ir a saludar.

\- Si, tienes razón deberi... eehh!? No claro que no!

El muchacho tenía tanto miedo que se negaba agitando las manos como si fuera un niño que no quiere ir al doctor, a lo que Asuna simplemente reía al ver tal expresión y comportamiento infantil en su adorado y valiente espadachín negro.

\- Vamos, ya estas aquí... sería una descortesía de tu parte y si huyes mucho menos te aceptaría mi madre.

El pelinegro pensó durante unos minutos hasta que terminó por aceptar. Se dirigían hacía las escaleras cuándo...

\- No puede ser que las cosas hayan salido así!

\- Tranquilízate cariño, podemos hacer el negocio con otras empresas.

\- Es que ese no es el problema Shouzou, sino la forma desagradable y la baja clase con la que nos trataron. No entiendo como puede haber gente como esa.

\- Lo sé a mi también me molestó su comportamiento... pero olvídalo haremos el negocio con gente mas competente.

\- Si, tienes razón - y ante este ultimo comentario se oyeron pasos que se dirigían hasta el estudio de la señora Kyouko Yuuki y se perdían por completo con el brusco cerrar de las puertas de dicha habitación.

Kazuto y Asuna habían estado escuchando poniéndole toda la atención posible a la conversación de los padres de la muchacha, asomados desde donde daban inicio los pasillos de la segunda planta de la casa, a un lado de las escaleras.

\- Tu mamá parece estar muy enojada... pero, no me habías dicho que era profesora?.

Preguntaba el joven tras oír de aquella conversación sobre una reunión que habían tenido y que al parecer era para un negocio muy importante.

\- Y vaya que esta enojada - soltó Asuna sin reparar en el miedo de su novio - Y si, si es profesora pero en ocasiones acompaña a mi padre a sus reuniones...

\- Oohh! Bueno, no deberíamos bajar a presentarme ahora? - no quería hacerlo, pero ya estaba ahí... ¿que mas podría hacer en una situación como esa?.

Pero antes de que Asuna pudiera decir algo...

\- Asuna! Ven aquí inmediatamente y apúrate no me hagas perder la paciencia - Ante esas palabras ambos quedaron completamente estáticos y asustados y no hacían más que mirarse el uno al otro, con la expresión de temor grabada en sus rostros y más por el tono en el que las había dicho, denotaba total enfado e impaciencia. Pero lo que ambos se preguntaban era... ¿en que momento había vuelto a salir que ninguno se dio cuenta?.

\- Kirito kun creo...

No tuvo necesidad de terminar pues el pelinegro sabía bien lo que iba a decir.

\- T-tienes razón, mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

En ese momento la madre de Asuna interrumpió la charla de los chicos con un fuerte grito proveniente del piso de abajo.

-ASUNAAA!,que tanto estas haciendo, acaso no te dije que bajarás de inmediato... Sabes que no me gusta que la hora de la cena se retrase.

-Ya bastante tengo con el tiempo que perdí con esos sujetos - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro como si se lo hubiera dicho a sí misma.

\- Espérame en mi habitación Kirito kun, sería terrible si alguien te ve ahora.

Ella había dicho eso porque en este horario es que las empleadas de la casa tenían más trabajo llevando platos, sirviendo la comida y retirando lo que no iba a ser necesario en la mesa por lo que se pasaban caminando de un lado a otro buscando las cosas de la cocina para luego llevarlas al comedor y viceversa.

Así que si Kazuto quería escapar no podría ser por la puerta principal. Es por eso del porque Asuna le pidió que esperara en su habitación.

-Esta bien.

\- Quédate ahí, ya vuelvo.

Dicho esto se dieron un corto beso y luego cada uno fue a donde debía. Kazuto volvía a la habitación de Asuna y ella en la dirección opuesta bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor.

Ya en el comedor sus padres la esperaban para empezar a cenar. La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin ningún inconveniente, para fortuna de Asuna sus padres no llevaban sus discusiones de trabajo a la mesa, aunque aun así para ella el tiempo desde que se había sentado le parecía que transcurría demasiado lento, que inconscientemente comía más rápido de lo normal para poder volver junto a su amado espadachín lo antes posible, hasta que en un momento ya no quedaba nada en su plato.

Agradeció por la comida y pidió permiso para levantarse. Una vez que se lo concedieron, salió del comedor cerrando tras de sí las puertas de la nombrada habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cuando entró se encontró a Kazuto sentado en la alfombra, éste no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor con suma curiosidad.

\- Ya volví, ¿que estas haciendo? - lo miró curiosa.

\- Ah! Nada solo estaba mirando.

En eso se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estómago del espadachín. Y llevándose una mano a la boca en una reacción de sorpresa y comprensión, Asuna le dijo - Lo siento! Kirito kun, te deje aquí y me fui a comer yo sola.

Lo único que Kazuto pudo hacer fue mandar una mano atrás de su cabeza y reír nerviosamente en señal de que estaba avergonzado.

\- Espérame, te traeré algo en un momento.

\- Pero tu ya comiste y si vas...

Antes de que terminará de hablar Asuna poso un dedo sobre los labios de él y con una gran sonrisa le dijo - No te preocupes.

Acto seguido Asuna salió para dirigirse a la cocina, estando ahí se aseguró de que ni su padre o su madre estuvieran cerca y tomó una bandeja en donde puso todo lo necesario para una persona, salió y trató de volver lo más pronto posible.

Pero cuando había subido completamente las escaleras una voz la detuvo en el pasillo.

\- Asuna... que llevas ahí? ?

Por el susto no pudo llegar a discernir de quien era la voz, por lo que lentamente giro la cabeza rogando para sí misma que no fuera su madre, pues si era otra persona podría inventar alguna excusa.

Cuando terminó de girar la cabeza completamente se encontró con el rostro de su padre que iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras, no sabía que decir pues estaba nerviosa.

\- Es comida... esto que traes Asuna? Pero si acabamos de cenar.

Ya estaba, la había descubierto y antes de que la muchacha siquiera pudiera pensar lo que iba a decir, su padre continuó - Me alegra ver que aun tienes apetito, últimamente estas comiendo muy poco... por lo que me preocupaba un poco tu salud. Pero parece ya no hace falta verdad. Y no te preocupes no se lo diré a tu madre, ya sabes lo que piensa por comer fuera del horario de la cena.

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, a lo que Asuna no hizo más que asentir con fuerza haciéndole creer que estaba en lo correcto _(obviamente no le iba a decir la verdad de aquel plato extra de comida),_ y agradeciéndole por no comentárselo a su madrese despidió cortes-mente de su padre y continuó su camino.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto para que nadie más fuera a verla, cuando hubo entrado completamente cerró la puerta con el seguro para que nadie fuera a abrirla sin antes tocar, se sentó a lado del pelinegro y le entregó la bandeja con alimentos.

Kazuto por su parte recibió la comida y gustoso devoró todo lo que la joven le había traído.

\- Si que tenías hambre, kirito kun - soltó una pequeña risita divertida.

\- Es que realmente estaba delicioso - al decir esto se encogió de hombros y con una mueca nerviosa continuó diciendo - aunque... no se compara con la comida... que prepara cierta sub comandante.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a Asuna fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa y expresión que denotaban total sinceridad ante lo que había dicho. El rostro de Asuna inmediatamente se torno en un intenso sonrojo que mostraba lo avergonzada que estaba y que no podía ser disimulado por mucho que lo intentara.

Se quedaron así unos momentos solo mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada y como si fuera que entre ambos hubiera una especie de magnetismo, fueron acercándose poco a poco al otro en un acto que daba notable evidencia de lo que estaban buscando al ir acortando la distancia. Cuando sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus labios a nada de tocarse...

\- Asuna! Puedes abrir la puerta.

Inmediatamente después de oír eso se separaron abruptamente sin llegar a concluir con lo que estaban haciendo, pero en ese momento no importaba, ya que la voz provenía nada mas y nada menos que de la madre de Asuna. Por lo que rápidamente la muchacha empujó al pelinegro hasta su armario con toda la bandeja y cubiertos que había usado minutos atrás y él, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su novia trataba de hacer sin decir ni una palabra se dejó guiar hasta la puerta del mismo para luego ver como la joven cerraba las puertas con él adentro _(no sin antes dedicarle una mirada que dejaba ver nerviosismo, la promesa de que el encierro sería solo un instante y que pronto volvería para sacarlo)_.

Después de asegurarse de que Kazuto no estaría muy incómodo en el armario Asuna dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, le quitó el seguro y la abrió lentamente para observar a su madre que esperaba afuera.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? - lo decía con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro, en tanto entraba en el cuarto.

\- Lo siento, estaba terminando de hacer mis deberes del instituto - Fue lo que dijo mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha en signo de no querer hacer contacto visual con su progenitora.

En eso se escuchó un sonido proveniente del armario de la chica, era el sonido de un celular. Asuna se quedó totalmente estática tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, esperando que su madre no haya escuchado nada _(aunque sabía que eso era imposible)._

\- ¿Que es ese ruido y porque viene de ahí? - dijo secamente y apuntando al armario. Al no recibir respuesta de su hija decidió averiguarlo por si misma caminando en dirección a esté para abrirlo.

Mientras tanto Kazuto trataba de callar su móvil, pues estaba recibiendo una llamada - _"Porque justo ahora"_ \- es lo que pensó en tanto colgaba la llamada y ponía en silencio su celular sin haberse fijado quien era el inoportuno/a y escuchando un sonido proveniente de afuera se temió lo peor al reconocer que los ruidos que oía eran de pasos que lentamente se iban acercando a donde el se encontraba escondido. Ya no quedaba más que prepararse para lo que venga después de ser descubierto por la última persona a la que quería ver.

Cuando Kyouko tomo la manija de la puerta Asuna por fin logró reaccionar y antes de que suceda lo peor la detuvo diciendo.

\- No hace falta que lo abras... solo es mi móvil - trató de sonar lo más segura posible al decir esto para que su madre le creyera y así desistiera en su intento de querer ver ella misma.

\- Es tu celular?... - le dedicó una mirada desconfiada, sabía que Asuna no se despegaba de su celular por eso era raro que le dijera que estaba dentro del armario - ¿por qué esta ahí dentro?

Ante la pregunta Asuna tenía que ser rápida en contestar, pues si volvía a quedarse callada esta vez ya no podría evitar que su madre descubriera la verdad tras esa puerta.

\- ¿No te lo dije ya? - su voz sonaba seria y cortante - estaba estudiando y lo metí ahí para que no fuera una distracción hasta que acabara - lo había dicho con tal seriedad y tranquilidad que no supo como pudo lograrlo y mucho menos sabía de donde había salido esa mentira tan rápido, pero solo esperaba que la mujer frente a ella le creyera y que _"su celular"_ que estaba oculto en el bolsillo de su abrigo no comenzara a sonar inesperadamente como el de su novio, pues si era así su esfuerzo se vendría abajo.

Pero para su tranquilidad su madre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro dijo - Me alegra ver que al fin estas poniendo en primer lugar tus estudios y que ya sabes cuales son tus prioridades.

\- Si... - el tono en que lo dijo era muy serio, solo quería que se retirará de su cuarto - Si me disculpas ya estaba por acostarme, solo iba a cambiarme.

\- Esta bien, me retiro. Buenas noches Asuna

\- Buenas noches!

Asuna espero a que su madre saliera y se aseguró de que ya se había ido completamente para volver a poner el seguro a la puerta y apresurarse a abrirle al pelinegro que seguía encerrado.

\- Aah! Estuvo cerca - dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio para luego voltear hacia su amada novia y con una mirada y sonrisa traviesas dijo - ¿en serio vas a cambiarte ahora?.

\- ¿Q..que es lo que estas diciendo?... pervertido - le propino un golpe en el brazo masculino - era solo una excusa! ! - respondió con la cara totalmente roja y avergonzada.

\- Jajaja lo siento, lo siento - decía en tanto levantaba las manos a ambos lados en señal de rendición y sin parar de reír ante la reacción de su novia.

\- De todas formas Kirito kun deberías irte, se está haciendo tarde... - Aunque realmente lo que quería era pasar mas tiempo con él - y no quisiera que te pasara nada malo por salir de aquí a altas horas de la noche.

-Tienes razón, mi madre me estaba llamando - lo dijo recordando el inoportuno momento en que lo había hecho a lo cual solo río levemente después de haberse llevado el susto de su vida - Sera mejor que me vaya. Pero no creo que pueda salir por la entrada... cierto?

\- S..si - la muchacha quedó pensativa un momento tratando de encontrar una solución, lo que no sabía era que su amado espadachín ya lo había hecho.

\- Oi! Asuna... - la llamó con su mano agitándose frente al rostro femenino para que saliera de su trance en tanto él abría la ventana y se disponía a salir.

La joven al ver tal acción peligrosa de parte del muchacho no pudo evitar asustarse _(no era para menos si se encontraban en el segundo piso y temía que pudiera caerse)._

\- Kirito kun!.

\- No te preocupes no voy a caerme - respondió adivinando la preocupación de la castaña y soltando una leve risa - además la rama del árbol esta cerca... puedo alcanzarla y bajar por ahí - mencionó mientras apuntaba a un árbol que realmente no estaba muy lejos de la ventana por lo que efectivamente como él había dicho podía bajar por ahí.

\- Es..esta bien - respondió no muy convencida, pero como ella no había hallado otra manera para que salga tuvo que aceptar la idea del joven - solo... ten cuidado - terminó por decir mientras se llevaba ambas manos encima del pecho como muestra de preocupación.

\- Claro! - dijo con una sonrisa dulce para brindarle seguridad a la muchacha.

Antes de salir completamente por la ventana se acercó a Asuna posó una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, la miro con la ternura reflejada en sus profundos ojos y la atrajo mas hacia sí, en un acto evidente de quien busca una caricia anhelada y la abrazó con firmeza pero sin dejar la delicadeza de lado para luego pasar directamente a sus labios que lo llamaban a ser probados una vez más ese día. El beso fue suave y tranquilo. Ellos podían sentir todo el amor, el cariño y el anhelo de querer estar siempre juntos que el otro transmitía en ese simple gesto lleno de sentimiento.

Después de pasar varios minutos finalmente se separaron y el pelinegro tuvo que empezar a salir, cuando estaba a punto de posar un pie sobre la rama del árbol volteo nuevamente hacia Asuna...

\- Solo uno más - pidió, refiriéndose al beso anterior, la castaña no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar una carcajada ante la petición del espadachín y por supuesto cedió a su pedido sin oponerse.

Y esta escena se repitió como unas seis veces más hasta que la muchacha luego de separarse nuevamente del joven hizo un puchero con la boca y con falso enfado dijo - Kirito kun! Si seguimos así no podrás irte y se te hará muy tarde... - suavizó un poco su expresión - digo, no quiero... que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero que te pase nada solo porque se te hizo tarde por mi culpa - era duro separarse para ella, pero no quería retrasarlo más. - También avísame cuando llegas por favor.

\- Esta bien - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir en un tono de resignación pues él no quería marcharse de su lado, pero entendía bien la preocupación de su novia por lo que bajó la mirada para poder ver bien donde pisaba y así finalmente bajar por aquel árbol que le serviría como escaleras.

Pero antes de que logrará apoyarse completamente sobre la rama Asuna lo llamó y tímidamente le dijo.

\- Kirito kun! - el joven levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia la muchacha un tanto confundido y pudo notar en su mirar, que estaba un poco avergonzada y dudaba de algo - So..solo uno más - logro finalmente decir en un leve susurro mientras sus mejillas se teñían en un visible sonrojo.

Kazuto no se dejo repetir la petición y con un leve esfuerzo por alcanzar a la joven se estiró un poco en tanto ella se inclinaba hacia él volviendo a juntar sus rostros en la promesa de un beso y luego de eso Kazuto por fin bajó, saltó la muralla de la casa y fue camino a la estación en tanto Asuna veía como se alejaba y se perdía de su rango de visión soltando un leve suspiro resignado.

Varios minutos después mientras Asuna se acomodaba en su cama y esperaba que Kazuto le avisara que ya había llegado a su casa, oyó el sonido de su móvil pero no era un mensaje era una llamada de él. Se apresuró a contestar.

\- Ya llegué Asuna

\- Me alegra saber que llegaste bien... pero no hacía falta que me llamaras - aunque haya dicho eso, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

\- E..es que... qu..quería escuchar tu voz... antes de dormir - el tono en que lo dijo se oía muy nervioso, sin duda le había costado decir eso ya que él no era de esas personas que tienen facilidad de palabras y más si se trataba de sus sentimientos y Asuna sabía bien eso por lo que escucharlo decir eso la llenó de una gran felicidad.

\- También quería escucharte Kazuto kun - como él había hecho ese esfuerzo de expresar lo que sentía ella hizo lo mismo al llamarlo por su nombre real.

Ambos estaban felices, tanto que se les fue el tiempo hablando y así mientras avanzaba la noche lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos escuchando la voz del otro.

 **Fin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Motivaciones**

 _"Almuerzo"_

* * *

\- Kirito kun! ! Vamos apresúrate o la hora del almuerzo va a terminar... -diciendo esto ella levemente tiraba del brazo de Kazuto del cual estaba aferrada en un intento de que se levantara de su asiento.

Yes que eran las doce del medio día y en ese momento era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto para sobrevivientes de SAO.

Y como tenían clases diferentes _(debido a que Asuna estaba en un grado mayor que Kazuto)_ , la hora de las comidas era el único momento en que podían pasar tiempo juntos en el instituto, eso sin contar las salidas fuera del mismo, en sus citas y sus encuentros en ALO.

Perola mayoría de las veces estaban acompañados de sus amigos,especialmente en ALO debido a que hacían misiones como equipo y cuando se reunían en el Dicey café de "Agil" o Andrew en el mundo real quedando poco tiempo para ellos como pareja, por lo que trataban de aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad que tuvieran de estar solos.

Sin embargo en este momento... estaban en la sala de informática y ella se encontraba jalándolo para que se moviera y puedan ir al banco que se encontraba en el patio del edificio, ese en el que siempre iban asentarse para compartir la comida _(que la mayoría de las veces la preparaba Asuna)._ Y esto claro, era porque no tenían permitido comer en los salones, en todo caso tendrían que ira la cafetería u además ese lugar se había vuelto especial para ellos, puesto que era un lugar muy lindo, tranquilo y sobretodo a esas horas no había nadie cerca por lo que podían disfrutar tranquilamente de la comida.

\- Espera Asuna... porque no comes hoy con Rika y Keiko - pidió el pelinegro, _(refiriéndose a Liz y Silica respectivamente)._

\- Moo!- en un tono de enfado Asuna respondió - pero yo quiero comer contigo Kirito kun! ! - mostrando una leve mueca de disgusto y haciendo un puchero con la boca que lo único que hacía era hacerla ver mas adorable que molesta.

Ante esa expresión un poco infantil de su amada no pudo evitar reír - yo también... pero quiero terminar esto lo antes posible - hizo referencia a un aparato que tenía encima de la mesa _(este_ _no era nada mas y nada menos, que la sonda de comunicación bidireccional, una tecnología que el mismo estaba desarrollando y lo hacía para poder interactuar con su pequeña hija de SAO,Yui)._

Asuna miró fijamente el aparato y sonrió enternecida al recordar a su adorada hija, deseaba tanto poder pasar más tiempo con ella y con su amado espadachín - yo también quiero estar con Yui chan... pero sino te alimentas como se debe, te enfermaras - lo dijo suavemente y con una mirada comprensiva, pues no quería que él pensara que estaba molesta. Al contrario estaba tan feliz por el esfuerzo que Kazuto hacia para que pudieran estar los tres juntos.

 _"Mamá tiene razón, papá!. Deberías comer o te hará daño,no te preocupes por mi yo puedo esperar un poco más. Además estoy feliz de poder estar hablando ahora con ustedes"_

La dulce voz infantil que se había escuchado no podía ser nada más que de la IA, Yui, quien se encontraba conectada al receptor del teléfono móvil de la muchacha, por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente con la infante pero no podían verse o tocarse.

-Pero...

\- Nada de peros Kirito kun, vamos a comer - le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Pero el pelinegro volvió a negarse diciendo que ya le faltaba muy poco para terminarlo y Asuna sabía mejor que nadie que cuando el empezaba algo, no pararía hasta lograr terminarlo _(claro, eso si realmente no le faltaba mucho),_ así que se encogió de hombros y se disculpó para luego decirle que no era necesario que ella también pasara hambre, por lo que volvió a sugerirle que fuera a comer con sus amigas.

\- esta bien Kirito kun - aceptó resignada y con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro - me llevare a Yui chan conmigo.

\- Esta bien, solo la necesitaré más tarde para que me diga como se siente ver por la sonda - dijo sin apartar la mirada del aparato y del monitor de la computadora que tenía frente a él.

Pero en ese momento a la joven se le vino una idea a la mente, se giro a mirar al pelinegro de soslayo con una intensidad y picardía reflejadas en sus hermosos ojos color avellana, mirada que Kazuto no logró ver puesto que estaba completamente concentrado en lo suyo -vamonos Yui chan, _"papá"_ \- hizo énfasis en esa palabra para que el joven la mirara, pero fue en vano ni siquiera se había girado un poco - no puede comer con nosotras hoy -culminó.

\- Si!Mamá - respondió alegre la pequeña.

\- Nos vemos luego Asuna - dijo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa para luego volver a lo que estaba.

Pero ella no se dio por vencida aún, a como de lugar lograría que comieran juntos _(no es como si no pudiera hacerlo sin él, es solo que no quería que el descuidara su alimentación, y bastante habían tenido ambos con no haber podido alimentarse correctamente durante el tiempo que estuvieron dentro de SAO. Además de que se había esforzado por prepararle el almuerzo)._

\- Aahh!Y yo que me esforcé para preparar algo delicioso para Kirito kun -dijo en tono cansado, sonaba más como si hubiera exteriorizado sus pensamientos, que el haberse dirigido a él. La muchacha esperó una respuesta de por parte de el pelinegro, pero él solo desvío la mirada hacía ella dejando ver que se sentía decepcionado por rechazar algo que su amada novia había preparado.

Asuna notó esto y de inmediato continuó.

\- Pero creo que tendré que comer todo esto sola!

Su pequeña hija era muy astuta _(no por nada era una verdadera Inteligencia Artificial),_ que inmediatamente se dio cuenta a lo que su madre quería llegar y comenzó a seguirle la corriente- que preparaste hoy mamá - se la escuchaba muy animada.

Ante la complicidad de su hija, Asuna aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó diciendo con el tono de voz un poco elevado para que Kazuto pudiera oír perfectamente - hice sándwiches y un poco de té para acompañar - una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios al notar que Kazuto trataba de no voltear a verla con gran esfuerzo, no quería retractarse de lo que dijo pero, ella sabía que él amaba todo lo que ella preparara y por alguna extraña razón le gustaba más que nada sus sándwiches.

Tal vez sea porque le traía recuerdos muy buenos con ella de su época en SAO, cuando aún eran _"amigos",_ pero sentían mas que eso por el otro y porque realmente ella conocía los gustos del espadachín y sabía como le gustaban a él.

\- quisiera poder comer contigo mamá - se escuchaba la tierna voz de Yui.

\- Cuando entremos a ALO te prometo que te preparare algunos - dijo animada y remató con - por ahora solo hazme compañía...

\- claro mamá! !

\- Aunque no se que haré con todo esto - haciendo énfasis a la pequeña canasta donde tenía todo.

Kazuto cada vez disimulaba menos las ganas que tenía de comer lo que Asuna había preparado, pero era muy orgulloso como para ceder después deque dijo que no comería y quería seguir firme en su decisión, no quería ser siempre el que cede ante la gran _"sub comandante"_ _(a pesar de que tenía que admitir que tanto hablar de comida le abrió el apetito)._

\- Tal vez pueda compartirlo con keiko y Silica chan como dijiste Kazuto kun. Pero ya les había dicho que no me esperaran - ahora se dirigía al mencionado y con una mirada traviesa y un poco desafiante continuó- aunque de todas formas no se si a ellas les guste que sea un poco picante.

En ese momento Kazuto ya no pudo contenerse más puesto que los sándwiches picantes que ella preparaba eran sus favoritos. Desde la época de SAO prefería mil veces comer eso a comer una comida más elaborada, levantó su mirada hacía la muchacha y un poco nervioso...

-Ee..ehh! - sobándose un poco la nuca - si quieres... tal vez pueda acompañarte, no quiero... que, se desperdicie... lo...lo que con tanto esfuerzo y amor preparaste.

\- Mmm!...- lo miró con cierta ingenuidad para tentarle, diciendo - no te preocupes kirito kun, Yui chan y yo ya nos íbamos - se estaba aguantando las ganas que tenía de reír ante la expresión del pelinegro - Además! ! No quiero incomodarte y mucho menos retrasarte- musito con serenidad y llevándose ambas manos al frente con la canasta expuesta a los profundos ojos de Kazuto.

Kazuto tragó saliva - e..en verdad no es problema... ya estaba terminando - río nervioso, a este punto estaba más que hambriento y realmente deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, por dentro se recriminó no haber aceptado desde el principio.

-En serio, no tienes que hacer esto solo por mi, ya no quiero retrasarte... tu continúa - lo miró de soslayo.

A este punto Kazuto ya no pudo aguantar y revolviéndose el cabello algo nervioso y desesperado - aaahh! Que quieres que te diga para que me dejes probar de tu comida!? - dijo un poco impaciente ya vergonzado.

-Hug!?... No me dijiste que no querías - le lanzó una mirada desafiante y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Está bien! Te mentí... si quiero comer. Amo tu comida y amo pasar tiempo contigo y con Yui - soltó todo lo que no quería decir por orgullo o tal vez vergüenza - es por eso que quería terminar pronto, para que podamos ir a almorzar los dos en compañía de Yui -lo dijo en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para la joven y la pequeña, seguidamente bajó la mirada avergonzado, pues muy pocas veces se permitía hablar de lo que sentía con tanta libertad,normalmente se dedicaba a mostrar con sus acciones sus sentimientos y emociones. Y esto Asuna lo sabía mejor que nadie, en especial cuando se encontraban a solas. Y justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, al trabajar sin descanso en la sonda para Yui.

 _Papá!_ \- Musitó Yui ante la declaración, se sentía feliz detener unos padres como ellos.

En tanto Asuna se acercó lentamente a él, posó una mano sobre su mejilla derecha, lo miro con la ternura reflejada en sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa suave y cálida. Él se sonrojó ante todo lo ocurrido.

-Vayamos a comer Kazuto kun - acto seguido se acercó completamente a él, buscando sus labios y se unieron en un suave y delicado beso.

Cuando se separaron se tomaron de las manos, Kazuto llevaba la cesta con los alimentos en la mano libre y Asuna su teléfono móvil donde se podía escuchar a la pequeña IA, reír feliz por poder acompañar a sus padres y se dirigieron a su lugar especial para disfrutar tranquilos de las delicias que preparó Asuna.

Afortunadamente el horario del almuerzo duraba desde las once y media hasta las una de la tarde, pues habían perdido como veinte minutos desde que este inició.


	5. Chapter 5

**Motivaciones**

 _"Discusión"_

* * *

Después de haber despertado del juego de realidad virtual conocido como GGO _(Gun Gale Online)_ _,_ y luego de terminar el incidente con Death Gun.

Él, había despertado y abriendo lentamente los ojos, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una larga y sedosa cabellera castaña esparcida en aquel colchón de hospital que lo acogía en ese momento, acompañada de una sensación cálida en su mano izquierda.

Al intentar incorporarse Kazuto, la muchacha que había estado recostada sobre la cama de hospital que él ocupaba y sujetando la mano masculina, levanto levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del joven espadachín que tanto amaba y ya sin el Amusphere puesto. Al verse, ambos sonrieron y acto seguido Kazuto la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo reconfortante, lleno de anhelo y necesidad.

Estuvieron solo unos segundos de esa forma ya que Aki, la enfermera que estaba al cuidado de Kazuto aún seguía en la habitación pero sin decir nada para no interrumpir, aún así los dos jóvenes sintieron un poco de vergüenza por lo que se separaron dejando ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de ambos.

Con un poco de ayuda de Asuna, el pelinegro terminó por vestir lo que le faltaba de ropa para luego rápidamente apresurarse a salir corriendo hacia la puerta como si hubiera recordado algo importante _(claro, no sin darle una pequeña explicación rápida a Asuna de la situación y de lo que debía hacer en esos momentos)_

Ya en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Espérame aquí por favor - Kazuto posó una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de la joven, notando al instante como esta se tiño en un leve rojo ante pequeño el contacto.

-No te preocupes kir... - negó levemente con la cabeza y corrigió sus palabras - Kazuto kun puedo ir sola a casa - le dedicó una tierna sonrisa para que no se preocupara, pero Kazuto negó con la cabeza y le dijo.

\- Volveré en un momento, por favor espérame... no quiero que te pase nada... no, si yo tengo la posibilidad de llevarte - tenía una mirada de suplica reflejada en sus profundos ojos negros y ante esto Asuna no pudo hacer mas que asentir levemente, pues conocía muy bien al joven y sabía perfectamente que él no dejaría de insistir hasta que ella aceptara esperarlo y como el incidente con Death Gun aun no había acabado del todo _(al menos en el mundo real)_ , Asuna no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Y después de esto solo pudo ver como su amado espadachín se alejaba rápidamente en auxilio de la francotiradora que había conocido en el juego, mejor conocida como Sinon.

Al verlo desaparecer completamente de su rango de visión suspiro pesadamente y con resignación.

 _"Parece que salir con un héroe es sumamente difícil"_

Fue lo que escuchó a sus espaldas, para luego caer en la cuenta de que no se encontraba sola y girándose hacia la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras respondió.

-No se puede hacer nada - encogiéndose de hombros continuó - siempre ha sido así - una leve sonrisa tierna se dibujo en sus labios al recordar a su amado espadachín negro - lo conocí así y aunque me preocupe... por él..., no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo porque así es Kazuto kun y siendo de esa forma me enamoré de él.

La enfermera asintió ante las palabras de la jovencita y le dedico una sonrisa cálida pues sabía que todo lo que ella le decía era cierto y se notaba cuanto se amaban sin importar las circunstancias en las que estén.

-Claro, no puedo negarte que me preocupa mucho que se involucre en algo peligroso - bajo la mirada un tanto triste recordando la situación actual.

Ya que, nadie sabía que realmente era muy doloroso para ella el solo pensar en que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Kazuto y también estaba el hecho de que él quería protegerla a toda costa, pero no dejaba que ella hiciera lo mismo por él

-No te preocupes - la enfermera posó su mano sobre el regazo de la muchacha intentando confortarla - Kazuto kun volverá sano y salvo.

-Lo sé, porque él es el mejor espadachín que pueda existir - le sonrió a modo de afirmar sus palabras.

Estuvieron hablando mucho y sobre todo tipo de cosas mientras esperaban al joven, quien llegó varios minutos más tarde.

-Ya volví Asuna, nos vamos - le sonrió de una manera tierna y le extendió la mano para que ella lo tomara, la cual ella aceptó gustosa - gracias por todo Aki san.

-Si!... - respondió muy animada al verlo, luego se giro, miro a la enfermera e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella - muchas gracias por todo Aki san, nos vemos.

-No hay de que - se despidió de ellos.

Kazuto se encargó de llevar a Asuna hasta su casa, sin embargo esta no dijo nada en prácticamente todo el camino, solo se limitaba a escuchar a Kazuto cuando le hablaba y cuando lo requería solo contestaba las preguntas de el joven pero nada más que para eso, pues se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de Kazuto y abrazándose a la cintura de él para no caer de la motocicleta de su novio.

Esa posición era tan cómoda para ella, que sentía que podría quedarse dormida de esa manera, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Kazuto mientras la fresca brisa acariciaba levemente su rostro. Pero sus pensamientos le impedían disfrutar completamente de esa sensación tan agradable.

Por qué le había ocultado la verdad de su transferencia a GGO?

Por qué le había mentido de esa forma?

Y sobretodo por qué él insistía en protegerla, pero no dejaba que ella hiciera lo mismo... es que acaso no confiaba en ella, como ella lo hacía con él?

Todas esas preguntas y mas rondaban en la mente de la castaña en esos momentos.

Kazuto no lo notó en ese momento, pues pensó que solo estaba cansada con todo lo ocurrido, así como él lo estaba.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa, para estas horas ya pasaba de las diez treinta de la noche por lo que temía que Asuna tuviera algún inconveniente con sus padres, aunque ella le aseguró que estaría bien.

-Estas segura que estarás bien - preguntó no muy convencido y levantando una ceja en un gesto de inseguridad.

-Moo!... ya te dije que estaré bien - lo miro con cansancio ante su insistencia, pero luego la cambio a una mirada llena de ternura acompañada de una cálida sonrisa y posó su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro atraiéndolo un poco hacia sí para que pudiera verla bien - no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Kazuto no tuvo mas que aceptar sus palabras y antes de marcharse terminó por acabar con los pocos centímetros que los separaban, atrapando los labios de Asuna en un beso suave, cálido y que transmitía todo el sentimiento de amor que cada uno tenía para el otro. Sus labios encontrándose en una caricia anhelada, necesaria para ambos, y, que con el paso de los segundos se volvía más intenso y profundo al sentir la cercanía del otro, llevando así a que en un acto de querer estar más cerca, Kazuto tomó de la cintura a Asuna apegandola más a sí mismo, en tanto ella lo rodeaba con los brazos tomándolo por el cuello, permitiéndose de esa manera disfrutar mejor de aquella nuestra de cariño que compartían en ese momento.

Se separaron lentamente después de varios minutos pero manteniendo un abrazo firme y reconfortante hasta que él tuvo que irse, pues se habían quedado mucho tiempo manteniendo el abrazo en señal de que ninguno quería separarse, tanto que ya eran las once de la noche cuando Kazuto por fin se fue.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido para ellos cuando estaban juntos muy contrario a cuando se encontraban separados, ya que parecía que las horas en las que podían verse no llegarían nunca.

Esa noche Asuna no logró dormir sino hasta que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, rompiéndose la cabeza con pensamientos que quizás no tenían mucha importancia, creía que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero sin duda le molestaba aquello.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido dos días ya desde que Kirito la había presentado ante Asada Shino _(Sinon en_ _GGO_ _)._ Y Asuna seguía muy metida en sus pensamientos, para estos momentos Kazuto ya se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la ex sub comandante y empezaba a preocuparle pues en un principio pensó que su comportamiento se debía a que estaba cansada, pero ya habían pasado varios días y ella seguía igual.

Por su parte Asuna no le había mencionado a nadie acerca de lo que la tenía tan distraída, ni siquiera a Rika _(Liz)_ y tampoco demostraba enfado, inconformidad o preocupación para que Kirito pudiera saber que le ocurría o si él era el culpable de algo, simplemente parecía ausente la mayor parte del tiempo sin importar con quien estuviera _(inclusive si era con el mismo Kazuto),_ aunque tratara de disimular y actuar lo mas normal posible, todos los del grupo ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

Esa mañana se encontraban entrando por el portón del instituto para sobrevivientes de SAO ya que tenían que entrar a clases.

-Oye Asuna... - había hablado tan repentinamente que la muchacha se sorprendió un poco después de tanto silencio por parte de ambos - ¿te ocurre algo? - en su mirada se notaba la preocupación que tenía.

-Por su parte ella negó con la cabeza y - mm.. no es nada Kirito kun - y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea - la tomo de la mano, la miró directamente a los ojos y volvió a decir - se que te sucede algo... has estado un poco ausente estos días, y..y... bueno... como decirlo - se rasco la nuca un tanto nervioso.

Él realmente no era bueno con las palabras y aunque sabía que ella le había entendido perfectamente quería terminar de decir lo que sentía

-Y..yo estoy preocupado... por ti - un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del pelinegro, que tuvo que desviar un poco la mirada de ella.

Asuna se enterneció ante aquel gesto poco común en él y soltó una pequeña risilla, ya que él se veía sumamente avergonzado en ese momento, sin embargo no se arrepentía de que ella lo viera de esa forma.

Ella era a la única a la que le mostraba partes de él que nadie más conocía, ni siquiera su propia familia. Él sentía que podía hacer todo lo que jamás pensó haría, solo si era por y para ella. Sin duda estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, de la sub comandante, del destello veloz, de Asuna...

Claro él no era la excepción, ella se sentía de la misma forma, solo que a ella no le costaba expresarse y en cambio a él si.

-Solo estaba pensando en algo Kirito kun - le respondió calmada.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, no quiero que nada te pase - se acercó un poco _(claro! sin olvidar que aún estaban en la entrada y que todos podían verlos)._

-En serio estoy bien Kirito kun - decía, pero ya se sentía un poco incómoda, pues él seguía insistiendo y eso ocasionaba que pensara cada vez más en aquello que quería dar por olvidado, ya que creía que realmente no era algo para molestarse.

Pero cada que el joven insistía más más en saber, ella se empezaba a molestar realmente, sin embargo trató de controlarse.

-En serio... si algo te está molestando puedes decírmelo - la seguía sujetando de la mano tratando de demostrarle su apoyo - o...es que...no confías en mi?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Asuna, que ya no pudo evitar enojarse realmente ante sus palabras y en ese momento soltó lo que había estado callando

-Que no confió en ti!?...Como puedes hablarme de confianza...! - empezó a fruncir el ceño, pero cuidando el no hablar fuerte para que nadie mas escuchara su conversación - si tú mismo ni siquiera puedes confiar en mi!

-Eh!...eeehh!?

El pelinegro no entendía porque se había molestado repentinamente y mucho menos entendía las palabras que acababa de decir.

-N..no, no te estoy entendiendo Asuna, por qué estas diciendo eso? - la miró un tanto incrédulo y sin saber del todo como reaccionar.

Pero antes de que Asuna pudiera contestar, el timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases había sonado.

-Nos vemos después Kazuto kun - dicho esto se giró para entrar.

-E..es..espera Asuna!

Sin duda él amaba cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre real, pero esta vez se sintió extraño la forma en como lo dijo, ella se mostraba calmada pero al decir su nombre él sintió como si lo hubiera dicho molesta, y no con la ternura, inocencia y un poco de vergüenza con la que solía hacerlo. En ese momento Kazuto cayó en la cuenta de que realmente estaba molesta y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía porque razón.

Solo pudo verla alejarse mientras entraba a clases. Él conocía muy bien el carácter de la ex sub comandante, pero esto sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

Respecto al cap, bueno... siempre me pregunté como se habrá sentido Asuna cuando Kirito entró en GGO ocultándole el gran peligro que había _(si, sé que lo hizo para protegerla, pero aún así pienso que ella se habrá molestado o_ _al menos preocupado mucho_ _)_ y pues de ese pensamiento nació esto.

No hice énfasis a la parte donde kiri presenta a Asu como amiga porque ya hay fics _(y muy buenos)_ referentes a ese tema por lo que consideré no era necesario.

Eso es todo y nos vemos ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Motivaciones**

 _"Lo_ _q_ _ue c_ _allamos"_

* * *

Suspiraba pesadamente mientras miraba fijamente algún punto incierto fuera de la gran ventana que estaba junto a su asiento, la suave brisa que entraba por ella acariciaba levemente aquellos cabellos negros que pertenecían a Kirigaya Kazuto, quién, con su cabeza recostada sobre una mano y recordando los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos frente aquel portón de instituto, ignoraba así, todo tipo de interacción que pudiera llegar a tener con el resto de la clase o mejor dicho con el resto del mundo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos que solo giraban en trono a cierta muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana que siempre lo traía totalmente loco con sus encantos de mujer, con aquella hermosa y tierna sonrisa que lo dejaba sin habla cada vez que lo veía, ese tierno sonrojo que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que se avergonzaba o él le dedicaba algunas palabras llenas de sentimiento y que amenazaba con derretir a cualquiera, inclusive amaba su carácter que aunque muchas veces podía ser algo testaruda, orgullosa y un tanto mandona, no quitaba lo dulce, tierna y amorosa que podía llegar a ser cuando se encontraban solos. Y justamente por conocer cada detalle de ella, de Asuna, es que no entendía el porqué de su repentino mal humor.

 _"Que es lo que te está molestando Asuna"_

Soltó para sus adentros

Y así siguió, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que las clases de la mañana habían terminado.

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y con él, las ansias que tenía cierto pelinegro de aclarar lo sucedido horas atrás se hacían presentes.

Aunque sabía bien que Asuna seguramente no tendría muchas ganas de hablar con él, al menos en ese momento o hasta que se calmara un poco. Él la conocía demasiado bien, pero aún así quería aclarar todo cuanto antes, pues no le gustaba estar alejado de ella y mucho menos soportaba que estuvieran peleados y más si era por motivos que él desconocía.

Kazuto había estado buscando a Asuna durante ya un buen rato, pero no lograba encontrarla... y no era para menos, es que el edificio realmente era enorme.

Buscó en la cafetería creyendo que iría ahí, pues ya era hora de comer, pero no estaba ahí, entonces se dirigió a su lugar de siempre donde ambos compartían la mayoría de las veces la comida juntos, sin embargo tampoco la halló. Fue al salón de la muchacha que se encontraba en el tercer piso y preguntó a sus compañeros de clase si la habían visto pues tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar, pero nadie sabía donde estaba Asuna, solo la habían visto salir del salón sin decir nada y ellos no la detuvieron pensando en que iría al encuentro de su amado pelinegro como todos los días.

Por lo que, el que él se encontrara buscándola era en extremo extraño y más conociendo lo inseparables que eran ambos.

Sin embargo ignorando los murmullos que empezaron a generarse Kazuto se giro y salió del salón de Asuna al recordar que en todo ese amplio edificio, había olvidado revisar un lugar.

 _"Que tonto soy!... como pude olvidar ese lugar..."_

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

Al llegar a las escaleras no bajó, sino que subió por ellas para ir al único lugar en el que no había buscado _"La terraza"_.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que lo separaba de donde creía se encontraba su amada e intentado recuperar el aliento tras la corrida, esperó unos segundos para luego abrirla.

Cuando finalmente el aire volvió a sus pulmones empujó suavemente la puerta sin hacer ruido, miró afuera y sonrió al reconocer la delgada y esbelta silueta que se hallaba de espaldas a él, sujetándose de la baranda, mirando fijamente el horizonte e ignorando completamente la presencia de Kazuto.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a ella y...

.

.

.

 **Pov Asuna**

Era la hora del almuerzo y yo estaba completamente pérdida en mis pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana, cuestionándome y sintiéndome realmente tonta al haber reaccionado de esa manera con Kirito kun.

Y, aunque realmente era cierto que estaba molesta, no podía evitar el sentirme mal y triste pues no me gusta estar enfadada y alejada de él, de la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida, la que me mostró un mundo muy diferente al mio y me devolvió las ganas de vivir, inclusive en un mundo donde todo eran solo datos, pero al que sin dudar podía llamar hogar, el que me enseñó a amar y me entregó completamente su corazón, su dolor, sus alegrías y recibió gustoso lo mismo de mi.

Sin embargo aquí estaba yo, sola, pensando en que una vez más me había dejado llevar por mi bien conocido carácter... _"el carácter de la sub comandante"_ ... y esto era malo porque aunque kirito kun me conoce bien, sé que al menos debí explicarle lo que sucedía en vez de solo enojarme.

Suspire pesadamente y entonces sentí unos brazos fuertes que me abrazaban desde atrás. Giré la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba aunque no hacía falta, yo sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían esos brazos, reconocería donde fuera esa manera única en la que solo _"él"_ me abrazaba.

 _"Kirito kun..."._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Pov Normal**

- _Kirito kun... -_ Soltó en un suspiro tranquilo en tanto miraba aquellos profundos ojos negros y terminaba por girarse hacia él.

-Asuna...

Su mirada era seria y su voz salió en un pequeño susurro en tanto la acercaba más hacia sí en un abrazo posesivo.

-Que es lo que está molestándote tanto Asuna - sin soltarla aún y escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y el largo cabello castaño de la muchacha - y no me digas que no es nada porque no te voy a creer.

Asuna por su parte no contestó, solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente. No quería decir nada porque no quería que su carácter tomará rienda suelta en la conversación nuevamente.

Kazuto al no hallar respuesta y un tanto hipnotizado por la belleza de la muchacha y por la expresión de duda que se reflejaba en su rostro y en sus ojos en ese momento, comenzó a acercarse lentamente y colocando una mano en la mejilla de la joven y cerrando los ojos, atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de anhelo y necesidad.

Asuna solo se dejó llevar por su deseo de sentirlo cerca en esa caricia que tanto amaba compartir con él, olvidando así todo lo que no tenga que ver con ellos en ese mismo instante y ese tierno beso que demostraba necesidad, amor y anhelo de no querer separarse en el instante en que sus labios rozaban lentamente entre sí, para luego ir profundizándolo un poco más al rodear el cuello de Kazuto con sus brazos en tanto él, la agarraba de la cintura en un gesto posesivo, atrayendola más hacia sí.

-¿Por qué dices que no confío en ti? - soltó sobre los labios de Asuna sin dejar de besarla.

Asuna reaccionó y se separó de él poniéndose seria en un instante. Si, había llegado el momento de arreglar todo, ya que ninguno de los dos soportaba esa situación.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste la verdad sobre GGO? - Lo dijo sin titubear y completamente seria.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha estado molestando Asuna? - preguntó levantando una ceja en señal de duda mezclada con la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Que haría yo si te hubiera pasado algo en el juego, Kirito kun?... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?! - levantó levemente el tono de voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

-No quería que te preocuparas por cosas sin importancia...

-Cosas sin importancia?... podías haber muerto! - trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - y yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado si eso realmente sucedía.

-Asuna... - tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas - eso no pasará... jamás te dejaré sola.

-Yo sé Kirito kun... sé que no me dejarás sola... a-al menos no por tu voluntad - bajó la mirada al piso - pero como no quieres que me preocupe si me ocultas cosas como esa!

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Kazuto a los ojos nuevamente, dejando ver como las lágrimas hacían su recorrido a través de las delicadas mejillas de Asuna.

-Si me hubieras dicho, yo... yo habría hallado la forma de ayudarte y...

Kazuto no la dejó continuar poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la muchacha. Con sus profundos ojos negros clavados en la mirada de la joven le dijo - ¿crees que podría exponerte de esa manera?.

Volteó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia algún lugar de esa amplia terraza como si estuviera buscando algo, para luego volver a girarse hacia ella.

-Asuna... eres lo más importante que tengo y no soportaría que algo te pase - tomó la barbilla de la joven y la levantó levemente para que pudiera verla mejor - si tengo la posibilidad de mantenerte a salvo no lo dudare ni un segundo... sin importar que...

-Es que ese es el problema Kirito kun... - se mordió el labio inferior - sé que quieres protegerme... - Kazuto solo asintió - Pero al hacerlo siempre te expones tú solo al peligro!... y yo no puedo soportar ver como te arriesgas sin que yo pueda hacer nada para ayudarte - Asuna escondió su rostro en el pecho de kazuto mientras continuaba diciendo.

-¿Que pasó con eso de estar juntos siempre, de protegernos mutuamente? - hablaba entrecortada debido a las lágrimas y a su voz que se quebraba con cada palabra.

-Asuna... yo...

-Mi vida te pertenece Kazuto kun, recuerdas? - levantó la cabeza, lo miró fijamente y sonriendo débilmente dijo - pero tú no me dejas cumplir esas promesas que nos hicimos... es como si todo lo que te dije, todo lo que te prometí fuese una mentira.

El pelinegro se encontraba completamente estático y sorprendido por todo aquello que su linda novia estaba diciendo. Entonces por fin reaccionó ante la situación.

-¿Como puedes pensar que todo lo que nos prometimos aquella ves es mentira?!. Es acaso que piensas que lo que siento por ti es algo pasajero?

-Es que... por mas que trato de estar contigo en esos momentos tú no me dejas, me ocultas las cosas, como con lo de Death Gun.

-Es porque no quiero que nada te pase, y lo sabes - sus negras pupilas empezaron a aguarse amenazando dejar correr lágrimas al igual que Asuna.

-Yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase, pero tu insistes en hacerlo todo solo - apretó la ropa de kazuto entre sus manos y soltando amargas lágrimas dijo - ¿por qué no puedes confiarme tu espalda, porque no permites que yo también cumpla con las promesas que nos hicimos?.

-Asuna - el pelinegro intentaba llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué me mantienes fuera de las cosas importantes que haces...? - los sollozos de la muchacha se hacían cada vez mayores.

-Asuna! Escúchame, Asuna - empezaba a desesperarse también, al ver al amor de su vida en ese estado y más porque ahora si estaba consciente de que era su culpa.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi?, yo también puedo y quiero protegerte!. ¿Por qué me alejas de ti?!

-Porque no quiero volver perderte como aquella vez! - la tomó de los brazos y gritó tan fuerte y con evidente tono de desesperación en la voz, que fue Asuna la que se quedó perpleja esta vez, mirándolo sorprendida y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-No quiero... - recargó la cabeza en el hombro femenino y ya no aguantó más, que terminó por dejar salir todas esas lágrimas que estaban acumuladas dentro de sí, de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que ella realmente no estuviera con él, y que su muerte en SAO hubiese sido real.

-K-kirito kun

-Tú e-eres todo para mi - su voz se oía quebrada - si tu no estas ya no tengo sentido para vivir... no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo que sentí ese día que te perdí.

Es por eso que no te dije nada, porque sé... que si te lo pido me ayudaras sin dudar, sin importarte tu propia seguridad porque tú también pones la mía por sobre la tuya, y yo... yo no soportaría ver que te haces daño o que ya no estas porque no supe cuidarte. Yo quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, quiero un futuro en el que estés tú.

Al terminar de sacar lo que tenía guardado, la abrazó tan fuerte que podía sentir todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, en ese acto que acabo con la más mínima cercanía que podía haber quedado entre ambos.

-Kazuto kun - ante sus palabras Asuna sentía que su corazón se llenaba del más grande sentimiento de felicidad que podía haber sentido en su vida _(claro sin contar con esas dos semanas que vivieron juntos en SAO),_ él quería un futuro juntos y se lo había dicho claramente y aún entre lágrimas no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre, no quiero un futuro si no es contigo.

Ambos exponiendo todo su sentir al otro, en una faceta de ambos que solo ellos conocían, pero que muy pocas veces se mostraban

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos manteniendo la cercanía, solo se podía escuchar el débil sollozo y algunos pequeños suspiros que sus labios dejaban escapar de vez en cuando.

El viento soplaba ligeramente, dejando a su paso una sensación de frescura y tranquilidad en ese caluroso día, hasta que Asuna decidió terminar con aquel silencio.

-Aún... aún así, aunque todo esté mal, aunque haya problemas o peligro, quiero permanecer a tu lado. Quiero apoyarte, no quiero que tú cargues con todo siempre.

-Pero... - no pudo decir mas porque Asuna no lo dejó terminar.

-Al igual que tú, yo también tengo miedo de perderte kirito kun - le mostró una sonrisa algo cansada pero que demostraba comprensión, sinceridad y amor, todo mezclado en un simple gesto. Pero que Kazuto pudo identificar a la perfección - no fuiste el único que sintió que le arrebataban su razón de vivir o acaso no recuerdas? que también moriste ese día en SAO.

Así que, déjame estar a tu lado, déjame ayudarte. Porque aunque no me digas nada yo lo averiguare de alguna forma e iré contigo sin importar cual sea la situación, yo estaré ahí!.

En ese momento Kazuto recordó que a pesar de que él quería mantener la distancia con aquella muchacha, fue ella misma la que lo había ayudado aun cuando todo el mundo lo rechazó al ser llamado beater. Y ella tenía razón, de alguna u otra forma siempre lo hallaba y terminaban en situaciones peligrosas en las que ambos se confiaban sin dudar la espalda al otro. Entonces lo único que el pelinegro pudo hacer fue asentir.

-Esta bien... desde ahora estaré a tu cuidado sub comandante - soltó con los sentimientos mostrándose a flor de piel y notándose en su forma de hablar.

Volvieron a mirarse fijamente después de un largo rato de haber estado evadiendo la mirada del otro. Encontrándose sus miradas _(que a pesar de la mezcla de emociones que se dejaba ver en ellas),_ los atraía como una especie de magnetismo, para finalmente terminar de acercar sus rostros y unir sus labios en un suave beso lleno de sentimiento, sin prisa, solo disfrutando del momento, la calidez y la agradable sensación que tenían de haber podido arreglar las cosas.

Ese día ninguno de los dos volvió a entrar a clases, solo se quedaron en esa terraza lo que resto del día, sentados uno al lado del otro hablando, riendo, compartiendo mas de esos dulces besos que ambos disfrutaban o simplemente disfrutando la compañía en un silencio cómodo.

 ** _Fin._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Motivaciones**

 _"Apuesta"_

* * *

-No puede ser 35, sólo 35 puntos! -pensaba cierto pelinegro al mirar su hoja de la prueba que habían tenido la semana pasada pero que hasta ahora se le había entregado para ver su desempeño y encontrándose con aquel lamentable resultado.

Se pasó la mano por sus delicados y suaves cabellos negros en señal de inconformidad y desesperación por tan bajos resultados y, aunque realmente ese pequeño examen de _"evaluación"_ no contaba para el examen final _(para alivio del pelinegro, ya que una calificación así afectaría en su promedio)_ , aún así se sentía pésimo, y si, sabía que no se le daban bien las lenguas extranjeras _(al menos en la parte escrita)_ , pero esto sin duda era peor de lo que creía y es que de 100 puntos hacer solo 35, si era un tanto malo para él, ya que si quería estudiar en la universidad que él deseaba, debía de mantener un buen promedio en todo.

Así que, después de leer una y otra vez los resultados _(como si al hacerlo los números cambiarían)_ , finalmente soltó un sonoro gemido de molestia _(porque realmente se había esforzado mucho al estudiar pero aún así lo escrito en cuestión de lenguas que no eran la suya no era para él, con tantos pronombres y demás cosas le era difícil, él era mas de números y cosas así que llamaran más su atención)_ para luego bajar aquella hoja y recostarse sobre el escritorio de su habitación con la cabeza escondida entre ambos brazos que ahora le servían de refugio, quedándose así por un largo rato en donde el silencio se hizo presente.

.

.

.

-Mmmm... - un leve sonido llegó a sus oídos, casi lo escuchó como un susurro lejano.

-eehh? - de nuevo aquella fina voz y con un tono de sorpresa, pero esa voz le resultaba tan... familiar y a la vez tan relajante por lo suave y deleitoso para sus oídos, que, sin darse cuenta y aún con los ojos cerrados, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-35 puntos hug!? - al escuchar esto último se levantó de golpe y mirando a su alrededor se encontró con una hermosa joven de largos y sedosos cabellos castaños/anaranjados parada junto a él y sosteniendo algo entre sus delicadas y blancas manos, algo que parecía ser...

Inmediatamente volvió su aún adormilado rostro hacia el escritorio y al no hallar lo que buscaba, dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia aquella hermosa joven _-"Podría ser acaso que ella.."_ _-_ pensó un momento y sus ojos se abrieron completamente al reconocer finalmente el objeto entre sus manos.

-Q..que estas haciendo!? - grito exaltado de que su novia viera aquella nota y saltó rápidamente para atrapar la mano de la joven que sostenía aquel papel - dámelo!

Pero al hacerlo no midió la fuerza con la que se abalanzó sobre ella, que terminaron cayendo ambos al suelo.

-aaahhhh! - fue el grito que se escuchó por parte de ambos al estamparse contra la alfombra.

Al recomponerse de completamente y levantar un poco la mirada, Kazuto se dio cuenta había quedado encima de ella, por lo que rápidamente la miró buscando alguna mueca o señal de dolor de su parte por la brusca caída, de frustración por él haber actuado tan impulsivamente o de vergüenza por la posición en la que estaban, pero no halló nada de eso, y, muy al contrario de otras ocasiones en el que ella se hubiera enojado y avergonzado mucho por la situación, ahora ella estaba... riendo?

-Asuna? - aventuró el pelinegro confundido por la repentina risa de su amada y aliviado por ver que no estaba enojada _(porque entonces el sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos anteriores)_.

No entendía el porqué ella estaba riendo, pero fue tanta la euforia de la joven que él mismo terminó riendo también, contagiado por la alegría de Asuna.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que las risas de ambos se escuchaba sonoros en la habitación del kirigaya. Hasta que Asuna logró finalmente decir algo.

-Es que no se porque te pusiste así kirito kun, si ya lo había visto - se pasaba las manos sobre su estómago tratando de contener su risa que amenazaba con salir nuevamente.

-lo viste? - preguntó exaltado mientras se levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

-jaja claro que si kazuto kun - le dedicó una mirada juguetona.

-N-no te creo - apenas y logró decir en tanto agarraba del suelo aquella hoja que esperaba Asuna realmente no hubiera visto.

-Aah! En serio? - esta vez el mirar de la muchacha denotaba cierto brillo en sus hermosas pupilas color miel y cierto aire desafiante.

Kazuto solo se quedó parado observándola sin proferir ninguna palabra, algo hipnotizado una vez más por sus expresiones que siempre lo atraían tanto.

-Bueno... esta bien si no me crees - lo miró de soslayo a lo que el pelinegro se permitió suspirar de alivio al pensar que estaba en lo correcto y que lo que había escuchado unos momentos antes fue solo el producto de su mente aún dormida - así que... 35 puntos hug!? - contraatacó la joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus delicados y rosados labios al ver la reacción de Kazuto.

El por su parte se tensó al escucharla y más al saber que SI! lo había visto como le dijo.

Lentamente Asuna se iba acercando hasta él y sentándose junto a él en la fina alfombra que había amortiguado su caída minutos atrás le preguntó - que pasó kirito kun?, no es común en ti sacar bajas notas.

A lo que el pelinegro se defendió como pudo diciendo.

-e..es que sabes que no se me da bien el inglés.

-Hum!? - una pequeña sonrisita se hizo presente nuevamente en sus labios en tanto su mirada dejaba ver cierto aire travieso en sus hermosas pupilas color miel - que ironía kirito kun... y tú que te la pasas casi todo el tiempo libre que tienes yendo a foros sobre tecnología y la mayoría están en inglés.

-ya lo sé - admitió rendido, llevándose una mano al cuello y esbozando una rara mueca de cansancio - es que si entiendo cuando me hablan, pero a la hora de escribir... - se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y la miró fijamente, provocando que toda la atención femenina se centrara en ese pequeño gesto - se me complica un poco... Asuna?

La llamó puesto que solo se le había quedando viendo y ante su llamado la muchacha se movió acercándose más a él y sin apartar su mirada en ningún momento, fue en busca de esos labios que la invitaban a ser probados infinitas veces.

Y al encontrarse ambos sentados tan cerca, se permitieron disfrutar de ese dulce gesto. Asuna lo había besado despacio y de una manera muy tierna, disfrutando cada gesto de kirito, cada roce de sus labios y de la grata sensación que sentía de poder estar con él. Por su parte kazuto solo se permitía dejarse llevar por aquella hermosa joven que un día había irrumpido en su vida y desde entonces tenía absoluto control sobre él. Y rodeándola de la cintura y acercándola más a sí mismo logró profundizar más aquel beso que en estos instantes parecía lejos de terminar.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ese acto se había extendido sin dar señas de acabar pero sin llevar a buscar algo más allá de ese beso. En este momento solo eran ellos dos retribuyéndose todo el amor que se tenían, abrazándose y aferrándose al otro hasta que Asuna terminó con lo que ella misma había empezado, separándose lentamente de los labios del kirigaya lo miró con amor, lo tomo de las mejillas y le dijo - siempre he tenido que estudiar mucho, todo tipo de cosas incluyendo varios idiomas... de hecho no recuerdo haber hecho otra cosa que no fuera eso - bajó la mirada un tanto triste por el hecho que antes de SAO, y antes de él siempre tuvo que hacer todo lo que su madre quería sin poder oponerse, cosa que kazuto sabía bien y al adivinar el porqué de esa expresión posó sus manos sobre las de ella que aún estaban sobre sus mejillas, le sonrió con ternura, de mostrandole su apoyo y dándole la confianza para que continuara - por lo que yo podría ayudarte a estudiar y...

-No te preocupes Asuna, no hace falta - fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-No es problema para mi, puedo ayudarte kirito kun - insistió.

-No hace falta... ya verás que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-No me refiero a que no puedas hacerlo solo... es solo que, quiero ayudarte.

-Y ya te dije que no hace falta - reitero el pelinegro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para que no se preocupara, pero conociendo perfectamente el carácter de la ex sub comandante sabía bien que eso no bastaría para dejarla tranquila y estaba en lo cierto.

-Porque no quieres que te ayude kirito kun?.

-No es eso Asuna, es solo que no quiero molestarte con esto... en serio que puedo hacerlo solo - tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y dispuesto a acabar con la distancia entre ambos fue acercándose lentamente hasta el rostro de Asuna. Pero antes de llegar ella se apartó.

-Porque siempre quieres hacer las cosas solo? - una expresión de tristeza era legible en su hermoso rostro - casi nunca quieres que te ayude con tus cosas, pero tú si puedes ayudarme a mi!... eso no es justo kirito kun - hizo un puchero con los labios y esto la hacía ver... extremadamente hermosa a los ojos de Kazuto

-Ya te dije que no es eso - afianzó el agarre de sus manos - es solo que seguro también tienes mucho que estudiar o quizás otras cosas que hacer - corrió con su mano izquierda la larga cortina de cabellos castaños de Asuna, llevándolo hacia atrás para dejar expuesto su níveo cuello y se acercó hasta ese lugar depositando un dulce beso lo que ocasionó que Asuna dejara salir un pequeño suspiro ante el tacto de los labios de kirito con su piel.

Otro beso y otro mientras él subía lentamente por el recorrido de su cuello. Pero Asuna sabía, oh claro que sabía a que todo iba eso! Por lo que alejándose de kazuto lo miró con reproche - No creas que voy a caer de nuevo kirito kun!

-No entiendo de que hablas Asuna.

-siempre haces algo para que olvide de lo que estábamos hablando y así puedas quedar sin culpas - se levantó del suelo y lo miró desde arriba - pero ya no.

-a que te refieres? - preguntó incrédulo, levantándose también y enarcando una ceja en señal de duda.

Acto seguido Asuna se acercó completamente a él y le devoró la boca con beso tan voraz y apasionado que por un momento dejó sin aliento al pelinegro hasta que, saliendo de la sorpresa por el repentino ataque, se permitió corresponder completamente y de igual manera ese beso.

Separándose nuevamente y solo por la acción de la castaña - te enseñaré a que no puedes hacer nada sin mi - declaró la joven con cierto tono desafiante.

Kazuto no entendía el porqué del repentino cambio en la actitud de Asuna, pero ante la amenaza que le había hecho se permitió jugar el mismo juego que ella.

-eh? Acaso me estas retando sub comandante - su voz sonó burlona.

-claro! - respondió con toda la confianza posible - ya verás que seras tu mismo el que luego venga hasta mi pidiendo un poco de mi ayuda y de mi atención.

-aahh jaja estas segura de eso? No será al revés?

-Acaso quieres apostar? - el brillo en sus ojos era totalmente visible por la emoción de demostrarle a su amado que tarde o temprano necesitaría de ella - esta bien, solo el saludo normal, nada de acercamientos innecesarios y con esto me refiero a no mas besos o abrazos demasiado cercanos hasta que pierdas kirito kun.

-eh? Como que nada de... - la expresión de Kazuto se torno en sorpresa y terror ante tales condiciones.

-Ooh! Es que acaso ya te das por vencido incluso antes de empezar kirito kun? - una mirada desafiante y el tono burlón e irónico que uso bastaron para que Kazuto se decidiera.

-esta bien, pero si tú pierdes harás lo que yo quiera...y como que hasta que pierdas? Acaso crees que ya ganaste antes de empezar?

-y si tú pierdes dejarás que te ayude sin oponerte y claro, conociéndote bien ya sé que gané.

Y tras esas palabras dieron por seguro su apuesta. Cuando Asuna debía regresar a casa kazuto la acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa Yuuki _(como solía hacer cuando sabía que la madre de Asuna no se encontraba en casa aún)._

-Adiós Asuna - se acercó para darle un beso como despedida pero la muchacha lo frenó.

-Acaso olvidas nuestra apuesta, o es que ya te das por perdido?

-eh? Que no es a partir de mañana? - la confusión se percibía nuevamente en sus orbes negras.

-no, ya empezó... recuerdas el último beso que te di? - el pelinegro se quedo pensativo unos momentos, claro que recordaba, como no recordar tal arrebato por parte de su amada novia y más aún, como olvidar la forma en que lo hubo besado si era completamente notable la pasión con que lo hizo, hasta el punto de dejarlo deseoso de más.  
-si, que tiene? -preguntó ingenuo.

-no creerás que lo hice sin un propósito verdad?... era para que me recuerdes en lo que dura esto, y deberías agradecerme de que te dijera... bien podría haber dejado que perdieras ahora - lo miró de soslayo y con falsa indiferencia.

Ella dijo eso, pero Kazuto sabía que era justamente para que él deseara mas de aquel contacto y que extrañará su cercanía que había hecho eso, porque lo conocía y sabía lo apasionado que él era y justamente por eso sabía que ese pequeño gesto lo volvería loco, hasta que pudiera saciarse nuevamente de esa dulce boca que lo tentaba.

-gracias - fue lo único que pudo acertar a decir antes de marcharse aún confundido y aguantándose las ganas de ir de nuevo junto a ella y devorarle la boca de identifica forma que lo hizo ella.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Motivaciones**

Muchas felicidades Sumi ^^

Esta actu va dedicada a ti en este día especial, aclarando claro, que _no_ es tu regalo oficial, esa vendrá con uno de los temas del KiriAsuweek así que considera esto como una previa xD

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente..._**

-Acaso quieres apostar? - el brillo en sus ojos era totalmente visible por la emoción de demostrarle a su amado que tarde o temprano necesitaría de ella - esta bien, solo el saludo normal, nada de acercamientos innecesarios y con esto me refiero a no mas besos o abrazos demasiado cercanos hasta que pierdas kirito kun.

-esta bien, pero si tú pierdes harás lo que yo quiera...y como que hasta que pierdas? Acaso crees que ya ganaste antes de empezar?

-y si tú pierdes dejarás que te ayude sin oponerte y claro, conociéndote bien ya sé que gané.

Y tras esas palabras dieron por seguro su apuesta.

 ** _Motivaciones._**

 ** _"Guardia baja"._**

\- Ya Asuna, no pongas esa cara!.

Era la hora del almuerzo y tanto Asuna como Rika se encontraban sentadas ocupando una de las mesas de la cafetería.

La primera se encontraba recostada sobre sus brazos con una expresión cansada en su rostro, mientras que la segunda trataba de levantarle los ánimos a su amiga.

Asuna suspiró sonoramente mientras miraba a la castaña a su lado - es que extraño mucho a kirito kun - respondió haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Si vas a estar así todo el día mejor no hubieras hecho esa estúpida apuesta, Asuna.

\- Moohh! Ya lo sé Li.. Rika chan - se acomodó en su asiento para poder conversar mejor - pero realmente en ese momento no pensé las cosas. Además estaba segura de que Kirito kun perdería como máximo en unos dos o tres días... - comentó algo decepcionada.

\- Sii! Pero ya van casi dos semanas y ninguno de los dos se rinde.

Si, desde hace aproximadamente diez días kazuto y Asuna habían empezado con esa absurda apuesta. Y aunque aun pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no era lo mismo, ya que ninguno podía acercarse mas de lo debido al otro hasta que alguna de las partes perdiera o se rindiera. Y en un principio Asuna creyó que sería fácil, que Kazuto no resistiría un solo día sin verse afectado por tales términos, conociendo muy bien los instintos del espadachín negro estaba muy segura que cedería rápidamente y que al final ella saldría victoriosa. Pero pasaban los días y él no se veía para nada afectado, mas que solo en aquellas veces _(y vale decir que fueron bastantes)_ en las que ella trataba de ponerle algunas _"trampas"_ para hacerlo caer.

Y así como también ella conocía esa parte apasionada de él y la forma extrovertida en la que se desenvolvía solo con ella, también estaba esa parte orgullosa y que no se rendía ante nada hasta lograr su cometido _(al igual que ella)_. Pequeño detalle que ella había olvidado en ese momento en el que había sugerido tal cosa.

Por lo que esta, realmente empezaba a verse como una batalla de voluntades. Quien cede primero.

\- Y no lo voy a hacer yo Rika, haré que Kirito kun se trague sus palabras - dijo completamente decidida y con una nueva expresión de seguridad y motivación en su rostro.

\- Hummm... en serio crees eso? - Asuna miró incrédula a la castaña a lo que está adivinando sus pensamientos continuó - digo; yo veo a kirito muy calmado, al contrario de ti...

\- Que estás tratando de decir? - la mirada amenazante que la ex sub comandante lanzó ocasionó que Rika se ponga un tanto nerviosa pero sin embargo no fue impedimento para que continuara con lo que había empezado a decir.

\- Que realmente creo que a como vamos kirito será el que gane esta apuesta.

Asuna se levantó bruscamente de su asiento en un impulso de sorpresa al ver que, incluso su mejor amiga también dudaba de su convicción - que estas diciendo? Acaso también quieres apostar?

\- Hey cálmate Asuna! - colocó sus manos frente a sí a la altura de su pecho en una acción que indicará a la joven frente a sí que se calmara - No me metas en sus jueguitos de pareja. Yo solo digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es que vas a perder...

\- No voy a perder - aseguró y volvió a sentarse.

\- Esta bien, pero entonces debes intentar otras cosas para que él caiga.

La muchacha asintió con seguridad para luego llevarse un bocado de pan a la boca.

.

.

.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer kazuto? - el joven de cabellos rojos preguntaba mientras bebía el líquido que aquel cantinero moreno conocido como Agil en SAO; le había ofrecido minutos atrás - Asuna san es muy testaruda, sabes que no se dará por vencida hasta ganar.

Kazuto soltó un profundo suspiro - lo sé Klein.

\- No debes bajar la guardia con ella - comentó el moreno al otro lado de la barra.

\- Eso también lo sé. Apenas puedo resistir sus ataques y eso que han sido _muy_ seguidos - en ese momento el pelinegro recordó cada uno de los momentos en esos diez días en que su novia lo había estado _"provocando"_ por así decirlo y que a duras penas había encontrado la forma de evitar caer en sus encantos.

Últimamente Asuna se le había estado insinuando al pelinegro, había propiciado momentos en los que se encontraban ellos dos a solas terminando con un pequeño acercamiento tentador, claro, sin romper con las condiciones impuestas en la apuesta. Además estaba el hecho de que la extrañaba mucho, su cercanía, poder abrazarla y besarla, retribuirle todo el cariño que ella le daba con acciones ya que, él no era muy bueno con las palabras y sin embargo ahora parecían ser dos amigos que se quieren como algo mas, pero que no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso y eso era algo que a ambos les frustraba pero ninguno pensaba en ceder, también estaba el hecho de que Kazuto siempre consultaba sus decisiones con ella pero no podía decirle nada ahora porque sería como darle por ganada la guerra y en esos momentos en los que mas deseaba dejar de lado esta absurda competencia es que las palabras que aquella orgullosa y hermosa muchacha había dicho el día en que todo este asunto había iniciado resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como una especie de mantra, mantra que le hacía recordar porque había decidido dejarse llevar por los. Jueguitos de su novia. _"_ _Te enseñaré a que entiendas que no puedes hacer nada sin mi", "Verás que seras tú mismo el que luego venga hasta mi pidiendo un poco de mi ayuda y de mi atención" ._ Y aunque esto era innegablemente cierto, aún así Kazuto quería demostrar lo contrario y era en ese momento cuando su determinación y orgullo volvía con fuerzas renovadas.

-Lo sé - volvió a repetir Kazuto para luego mirar fijamente a ambos hombres y con una sonrisa llena de seguridad dijo - pero al igual que ella, yo tampoco pienso perder.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a la clase de Kazuto le tocaba educación física, por lo que, como era costumbre las chicas se cambiaban en el vestidor mientras los chicos lo hacían en el aula. Kazuto al entretenerse un poco con algunos detalles que estaba corrigiendo de la sonda que preparaba para Yui y que, anteriormente había sido utilizada un tiempo por Konno Yuki, terminó por ser el último estando dentro del salón, el último en cambiarse y por ende también sería el último en llegar a clases.

Tratando de evitar que su profesor le pusiera una falta o le diera un llamado de atención, apresuró el paso todo lo que pudo para llegar a las canchas con la mayor rapidez posible y sobretodo, a tiempo _(si es que realmente podía llegar a tiempo aún)._

Pero cuando llegó a las escaleras que conectaban el segundo piso con el primero, justo al girar para seguir bajando por la siguiente hilera de escalones se encontró con Asuna que iba subiendo con unas cuantas copias en mano, por lo que al quedar frente a frente se detuvieron unos instantes, quedándose estáticos unos momentos solo mirándose fijamente.

Cada uno luchando con sus pensamientos e impulsos de querer tirar todo por la borda y lanzarse a los brazos del otro. Hasta que el silencio y la quietud se vieron quebrantados por la delicada voz femenina - Kirito kun, no vas a llegar tarde acaso?.

-S-si... - respondió con cierto tono de nerviosismo y ya con un leve sonrojo empezando a hacerse notorio en sus mejillas. Como era un día bastante caluroso, Asuna se había desecho del nudo de la pequeña corbata que traía el uniforme y había desabrochado también dos botones de su camisa. Claro, a simple vista eso no llamaba para nada la atención. Pero como kazuto estaba como tres escalones mas arriba que Asuna, y esta estaba bien dotada con respecto a sus atributos como mujer y eso era algo que para Kazuto no pasaba para nada desapercibido cuando se trataba de ella ya desde la época de SAO, entonces ese pequeño detalle se hacía _mucho_ mas notorio desde la posición que ambos tenían.

-Kirito kun? - a juzgar por el tono que había usado, el pelinegro pudo darse cuenta que Asuna no se había percatado aun de ese detalle que para él en esos momentos era como un arma filosa. Si ella se daba cuenta de que el estaba nervioso por la vista que ella le estaba ofreciendo, entonces podría usarlo en su contra para obligarlo a caer una vez mas en sus encantos. Y vaya, que si se daba cuenta, esta vez no habría nada que Kazuto pudiera hacer para resistirse puesto que justo ahora e inconscientemente Asuna se acercaba a él de la forma mas natural posible, con la ingenuidad latiendo en sus orbes avellanas y Kazuto no podía evitar alternar su mirada entre el rostro femenino y el _"uniforme",_ cada vez mas nervioso.

Entonces decidió apartar la vista con mucho trabajo para empezar a bajar y ponerse por lo menos a la altura de la muchacha, quedando ahora el pelinegro un escalón mas abajo que su novia, logrando soltar un suspiro de alivio al hacerlo y dejando algo confusa a Asuna. En ese momento un grupo alumnos mas o menos entre cuatro y cinco _(todos chicos)_ venían por el mismo camino por el que Kazuto había llegado con la diferencia de que estos se notaban mas eufóricos, al parecer venían gritando y empujándose, en otras palabras... estaban peleando.

Kazuto y Asuna miraron en dirección a ellos que a estas alturas se encontraban también en las escaleras cerca de ambos.

-Suéltame, si Amano san no te hizo caso no es mi culpa - gritaba uno de los muchachos, de corto pelo castaño, empujando a un chico de cabellos rubios saltándose de esta forma el agarre que le había hecho.

-Si es tu culpa, tu me la robaste! - respondía con igual tono el chico mientras estaba siendo sujetado por dos de los chicos que los acompañaban.

-Yo no te la robé - el joven esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa - ella me prefirió a mi - declaró con seguridad y orgullo mal disimulado siendo este el detonante para que el joven, que estaba siendo sujetado se abalanzara sobre el otro.

Kazuto y Asuna miraban sorprendidos la escena pero justo en el momento en que iban a decir algo para detener la pelea el chico de pelo castaño empujó con gran fuerza el rubio y este fue a chocar directo contra Asuna, pero logró sujetarse de la baranda de las escaleras para no caer por ellas. Sin embargo Asuna que había recibido todo el peso del chico mas el suyo propio no logró contar con esa misma suerte por lo que terminó cayendo de una forma brusca hasta la planta del primer piso.

Los chicos se habían quedado como estatuas ante lo ocurrido pero al cabo de unos segundos tres de ellos fueron a llamar a un profesor mientras los otros dos que habían iniciado la pelea buscaban la forma de ayudar.

Afortunadamente al caer, Asuna no se había lesionado, de hecho casi ni sintió el golpe así que cuando intentó levantarse, abrió los ojos con desmesura y terror al descubrir que la razón por la que no sintió el golpe fue porque había caído completamente sobre Kazuto, siendo éste el que se llevó toda la carga del golpe.

-Kirito kun? - su voz sonaba quebrada y asustada, y no era para menos, pues Kazuto tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una expresión de evidente dolor en el rostro acompañadas de unas pequeñas lágrimas que persistían en salir por mas que él hiciera todo lo posible para evitarlo. Aun así, ella pudo notar la leve presión que el pelinegro ejercía en sus brazos que se hallaban envueltos al rededor de su cintura, como si con ese acto quisiera asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Los dos chicos que quedaban ayudaron a Asuna a levantarse en lo que llegaban sus compañeros con el profesor pero ella persistió en quedarse arrodillada a lado del pelinegro con el rostro distorsionado por la angustia, sujetando la mano masculina y repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, su verdadero nombre no importándole nada mas que él en ese momento, ni siquiera el hecho de que las hojas que tenía quedaron esparcidas por todos lados, _(no se había tomado la molestia de juntarlas de nuevo)._ Kazuto por su parte seguía en el suelo, no se había movido ni un centímetro, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que a él se le dificultó la respiración por unos segundos dándole una horrible sensación de falta de aire.

Cuando los alumnos volvieron, habían llegado con dos docentes y entre ellos llevaron a ambos estudiantes a la enfermería.

.

.

.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que dejaron a Kazuto con la enfermera, como Asuna no presentaba ningún tipo de lesión mas que solo un pequeño raspón en la rodilla derecha, fue atendida y llevada a la dirección junto a los otros chicos para dar su versión de lo acontecido para así el director pueda tomar las medidas disciplinarias correspondientes no sin antes asegurarle al joven Kirigaya que una vez termine con todo eso volvería para estar junto a él.

Una vez hecho y sin perder un segundo mas, la muchacha fue corriendo hasta la enfermería nuevamente para ver como seguía el pelinegro.

Encontrándose con la puerta cerrada al llegar. Dudo unos segundos sobre si era conveniente abrir o no la puerta, con la mano puesta en el picaporte de la misma. Pero antes de tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría escuchó un grito desde adentro.

-Ah! AAHH!

Si, era la voz de Kazuto. El oír como su amado espadachín gritaba la alarmó _(¿Tan mal estaba que incluso gritaba de dolor?)_ por lo que terminó por irrumpir en la sala casi gritando también - Kirito kun que tie...

Sin embargo Asuna no fue capaz de terminar puesto que quedó sorprendida y con rostro con una expresión desencajada ante la escena que veía. Kazuto, recostado boca abajo y con el torso desnudo mientras la encargada de la enfermería tenía ambas manos puestas sobre la piel expuesta con total confianza.

-Asuna! - logró articular kazuto con evidente expresión nerviosa.

-Ah! Asuna san, que bueno que llegas - la mujer que estaba aplicando una especie de líquido o una especie de gel o crema sobre la espalda del pelinegro, la miró y con gran animo la instó a que entrara completamente - necesito ir a la dirección para explicar la situación de Kirigaya kun y quería pedirte que te quedes un momento con él, para evitar que haga un esfuerzo de más este muchacho anda que quiere levantarse a cada rato.

Asuna solo miraba la escena en silencio sin acotar ni reclamar nada para luego de unos segundos esbozar una sonrisa un tanto forzada que terminó por causar un leve escalofrío en el pelinegro que seguía acostado.

-Claro, yo me encargo - dicho esto la mujer salió dejando a ambos jóvenes solos sumidos en un profundo silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el carraspeo producido por el pelinegro.

-Em... Asuna...

-Sabes, kirito kun... - la muchacha se acercaba lentamente con una expresión seria hasta la cama donde él estaba - tenía mucho miedo que te haya pasado algo malo, pero llego aquí y... - posó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre el colchón a un lado del rostro de Kazuto ocasionando que el joven se tensara aun mas - me alegra ver que estés bien.

-¿N-no estas enojada? - preguntó debido a la escena anterior y a pesar de la posible respuesta afirmativa y lo que ello conllevaba. Pero para su sorpresa Asuna negó con la cabeza y, ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa contestó.

-No puedo enojarme contigo por algo que no fue tu culpa.

Ante esto el pelinegro intentó voltear hacia ella - no te muevas kirito kun te harás mas daño - intentó pararlo con sus palabras pero el pelinegro era muy testarudo por lo que haciendo caso omiso continuó con su intento de incorporarse - moh! Quédate quieto! - sus pequeñas manos hicieron contacto con la espalda masculina pero al darse cuenta, en vez de apartarlas rápidamente como hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, está vez la mirada ambarina se quedó fija en ese lugar donde sus manos entraban en contacto con la piel del pelinegro.

-Asuna? - pasaron varios minutos y Asuna seguía en la misma posición, impidiendo que Kazuto se moviera.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tomado su mano por última vez antes de todo eso?. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que había sentido la suave y delicada piel masculina bajo su tacto?. Sin duda extrañaba la sensación que sentía al entrelazar sus manos, al tocar su mejilla o que él toque la suya con cariño, el ser rodeada por aquellos brazos masculinos que conocía a la perfección en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento en el cual siempre podía encontrar seguridad y la paz que necesitaba y mucho mas extrañaba el sabor de sus labios cándidos por un beso apasionado o la sensación de ligero hormigueo y ansiedad por el simple roce de sus labios en los suyos. Eran tantas las sensaciones que parecían tan lejanas en estas instancias y que ahora recordaba perfectamente solo con ese sutil toque.

-Asuna... - reiteró el pelinegro y a modo de respuesta obtuvo una ligera presión por parte de las manos femeninas primeramente en el área de sus hombros, ahí donde habían una grandes marcas producto de la caída, bajando por toda su espalda y subiendo de nueva cuenta cada vez con mayor confianza - que haces? - reprimiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, pues aunque ella estuviera masajeandolo para darle un poco de alivio aún así dolía debido a los moretones que se habían formado en varias partes de la espalda masculina.

En un momento dado, kazuto logró voltear se con dificultad hacia Asuna, quien, cesando en su actividad se acercó lentamente al oído masculino y con un leve susurro le dijo - no fue tu culpa, pero aún no te he agradecido por evitar que me lastime - y con eso dicho, se inclinó sobre él y terminó por unir sus labios, primero solo un pequeño roce que fue afianzando la caricia con los segundos. Tanto tiempo sin retribuirse su amor de esa manera _(exactamente diez días) que_ se sentía tan bien como si fuese la primera vez. Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en los labios de ambos quienes solo se dejaban llevar por aquella exquisita sensación que tanto habían extrañado. Las manos masculinas inmediatamente rodeando la cintura femenina, y las de ella posadas sobre el torso de Kazuto. A estas alturas el dolor era lo de menos para el pelinegro si podía estar de nuevo así con su amada.

Separándose solo para poder mirarse unos instantes. Todo el sentimiento reprimido en esos días se notaba en el mirar de ambos. Ambos estaban mas que felices.

-Te extrañaba tanto - la voz pasiva de Kazuto resonó con seguridad y tranquilidad.

-También te extrañé - con la mirada se atraían, con sus labios se llamaban y con sus besos se saciaban del otro. Al cabo de unos minutos mas, oyeron pasos provenientes del pasillo por lo que se vieron obligados a separar sus rostros.

La enfermera del colegio había vuelto, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo y cuando lo hizo Kazuto aún seguía sosteniendo a Asuna por la cintura en tanto ella intentaba librarse del agarre - vaya, veo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda kirigaya kun - soltó con voz burlona la enfermera a lo que Asuna no pudo mas que sonrojarse en sobre manera ante aquel comentario. Por su parte Kazuto solo reía divertido.

-bueno, ya está todo para que vayas a casa - el joven asintió alegre se vistió nuevamente con su playera del uniforme pero antes de salir de la enfermería la mujer nuevamente los detuvo con un ultimo comentario - Kirigaya kun... - lo miró sería para luego sonreír cómplice - ahora es tu turno de cumplir.

Ese comentario dejó confundida a Asuna quien solo logró preguntar - cumplir?.

-Eso no tiene importancia, ya vamonos. Muchas gracias Kaname san - se despidió y dicho esto ambos salieron del lugar.

Como apenas eran las dos de la tarde, ellos eran los únicos saliendo del instituto, Kazuto tenia permiso para retirarse temprano tras lo ocurrido y Asuna por su parte decidió acompañarlo sin importarle si se saltaba el resto de las clases, no iba a permitir que su novio fuera solo a casa después de lo ocurrido. Ya en la entrada, mientras caminaban abrazados Asuna volvió a preguntar a que se refería con lo de _"ahora es tu turno de cumplir"._

 _-Bueno_... - Kazuto reía nervioso - es que a cambio de que me ayudara a ganar la apuesta yo... prometí ayudarle con su computadora.

-Que? - el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó tomando una tonalidad parecida al de si cabello - Eso es injusto kirito kun! Yo estaba preocupada por ti y tu hiciste trampa!.

-Yo no hice trampa, solo le pedí que nos deje solos unos minutos - se defendió y poniendo una expresión de picardía continuó - tú sola caíste, admítelo no puedes estar sin mi - y para terminar de provocarla le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de reír sonoramente - perdiste, ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Eso es injusto!. Entonces si vamos a ser justos, tú perdiste la apuesta primero... - contra atacó - ¿o acaso olvidas como me sujetaste cuando caímos?. Además tu tampoco puedes vivir sin mi...

-Tienes razón... - Asuna lo miró sorprendida - no puedo vivir sin ti...- eran contadas las veces que él era tan abierto en lo que sentía y la mirada que le dedicó en ese momento le demostraba que estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

Ella sonrío levemente y con cierto tono seductor y alegre le respondió - aun sigo diciendo que tu perdiste... - el pelinegro la observaba risueño - pero mientras resolvemos eso, deja que yo te cuide... - diciendo esto volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y con una mirada sugerente se dirigieron a la estación mas próxima, cuidando claro que el pelinegro no se sobre esfuerce, aunque con aquella declaración poco le importaba hacerlo. Después de todo, al fin tenía de vuelta a su novia solo para él y aunque fueran solo minutos o segundos, el quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera con ella porque sin duda no podía estar sin esa hermosa mujer y eso ya lo sabía desde un principio solo que ahora no le importaba admitirlo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

Felicidades Sumi ^^

Tarde pero aquí esta mi pequeño aporte de fluff XD

Como ya mencioné, este no es tu regalo oficial. El de verdad vendrá en la Kiriasuweek y espero puedas esperar hasta entonces mientras tanto espero te haya gustado este cap o al menos entretenido aunque creo que salió algo raro XD. Espero hayas pasado un día genial ^^

Por otro lado... al fin actualicé motivaciones :v/. ¿Cómo no me dijeron antes que llevaba casi un año sin actualizar esta? jaja ok no, si me dijeron y muchas veces :"D _(casi me matan y todo XD)_

La nueva portada fue hecha por Sumi chan, muchas gracias por tan lindo trabajo y por el tiempo que te tomaste en hacerla :)

Bueno lo importante es que al fin lo hice y espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la week ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Motivaciones**

 _"La calma luego de la tormenta"_

* * *

 **A modo de aclaración.**

 **Todo este ultimo cap es parte del volumen 9 de las novelas ligeras** _**(al menos el principio).**_ **Si alguien aún no ha leído o conoce lo que ocurre en este volumen queda meramente bajo su propia responsabilidad seguir leyendo, aunque creo que ya todos se saben la historia así que meh! Continúen XD.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por seguir pacientemente este conjunto de pequeñas historias y por el apoyo dado desde el primer cap de la misma :3.**

* * *

 _Asuna apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía la suya con firmeza antes de susurrar._

 _\- Prométeme solo una cosa... no hagas nada peligroso._

 _Kazuto volteó la mirada, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y asintió._

 _\- Claro, lo prometo. Voy a ir a América con Asuna el próximo verano después de todo._

En un instante todo puede perderse...

Recordando como hace tan sólo unos instantes estaban felices por la ilusión que tenían de poder ir juntos a América, en cambio ahora la desesperación se apodera de ella y la hace prisionera de sus garras, sintiendo que el tiempo transcurre rápido ante sus lentos movimientos al tratar de auxiliar a la persona que más ama.

Cuando en un segundo lo que parecía una tarde normal, se transforma en el peor momento jamás vivido en ese mundo, porque en el virtual ya había experimentado lo que era perder a la persona amada, pero que en esa ocasión había sido un afortunado error.

En cambio ahora, todo era tan real, que asustaba la sola idea de que la muerte fuera a cobrarse la vida que una vez perdonó en ese mundo donde todo era creado y controlado por una persona, y donde ellos _(sin proponérselo)_ se habían encontrado sintiéndose mutuamente compenetrados y completos por el simple hecho de la existencia y cercanía del otro.

Y en medio de dolorosas respiraciones el pelinegro susurro dos palabras, solo dos palabras que se clavaron muy hondo en el corazón de la muchacha.

 _-Asuna, perdón._

Para finalmente cerrar los ojos en el que parecía haber entrado en un estado de sueño, más esa no era la cruel realidad que la castaña tenía frente a sí.

 _ **-" Prométeme solo una cosa... no hagas nada peligroso."**_

Sus propias palabras hacían eco en su mente...

Luego de esto Asuna lo comprendió... la razón de las palabras de su amado, la razón de esa disculpa.

- _No, no, no, no!_ Palabras que se repiten como ruegos en sus delicados labios y que se pierden con el viento.

 _-Aguanta!_

El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia que se aproxima, comienza a hacerla volver a la realidad, en tanto ella se aferra con fuerzas al ya casi inerte cuerpo de su amado espadachín, su gran compañero y por sobre todo el amor de su vida, Kirigaya Kazuto.

Cómo puede ser que esté sucediendo esto...

Un terrible acontecimiento en el que le habían inyectado veneno a Kazuto en el brazo izquierdo, al tratar de defenderse a él mismo y sobre todo al querer protegerla a ella del ataque de el último miembro de aquel grupo de pk, _**laugting coffin.**_

Había terminado en un desafortunado desastre.

Cómo puede ser que en un momento se pierda todo por lo que han luchado...

Acaso no existe un futuro juntos para ellos?

Lágrimas cayendo sin control por el delicado rostro femenino ya bastante distorsionado por el temor, el dolor y la desesperación, una desagradable combinación de emociones. En tanto ella lo aferra a su pecho, no queriendo soltarlo por el temor a que en un instante desaparezca del agarre de sus brazos, suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera un mal sueño y que todo lo vivido en esos últimos minutos fuera una mala broma de la vida.

En que momento ocurrió esto?. Si estaban tan felices hace unos minutos.

 _Es mi culpa_ \- pensaba la joven - _prometí protegerte y lo que hice fue huir._

-!El corazón se detuvo!

Fue lo último que atinó a escuchar camino al hospital. Su vista bajó a su terminal, ahí dónde ella misma podía notar como la vida de su amado se extinguía lentamente frente a sus ya enrojecidos ojos.

.

.

.

\- suna... Asuna... - el llamado de su nombre la hizo regresar a la realidad. Bajó su vista hacia su mano izquierda al sentir una ligera presión y una calidez bastante conocida y nostálgica - Qué sucede, Asuna?.

Kazuto estaba parado junto a ella mirándola con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Estaban tomados de las manos mientrashacían ese trayecto ya conocido hasta la casa de la castaña.

Asuna negó con la cabeza para afianzar el agarre, le dedicó una dulce mirada y lo besó desesperada, como si temiera que, el que estuvieran juntos ahí y ahora fuera solo un sueño y que todo lo ocurrido en UWO en realidad aún no haya terminado.

Sin saber el porqué de la reacción de su novia, Kazuto se permitió corresponder de la misma forma. La sujetó de la cintura y le transmitió todo aquellos sentimientos de calma y seguridad que tenía para calmar los pensamientos de la joven. Porque sí, Kazuto sabía perfectamente que ella rememoraba cada mínimo detalle de aquel día y que de alguna forma ella se culpaba por no haberlo ayudado como había prometido.

\- No fue tu culpa - susurró sobre los labios femeninos antes de volver a rozarlos con los suyos y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para contradecirlo, Kazuto se encargó de callarla completamente - no pienses en lo que pasó - levantó levemente la barbilla de Asuna y la miró, tan profundo, tan lleno de amor y ternura que Asuna sentía su corazón latir desbocado ante la sola presencia de su amado - piensa en nosotros aquí, ahora y en lo que vendrá...

Asuna asintió suavemente siendo atraída completamente por esa mirada color plata - te amo Kazuto kun... - se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato por él muchacho, hundiendo su rostro en la camisa del pelinegro antes de susurrar - en serio lo hago.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

Bueno... este es el último cap de Motivaciones y aunque sé que es corto agradezco mucho a todos por aceptar y seguir esta colección de one shot's.

Motivaciones básicamente es el segundo fic que hice cuando descubrí el mundo del fic XD y aunque no tiene muchas partes me alegra que haya sido bien recibido por todos ^^

Antes de irme quiero agradecer una vez más a Fleur Noir por tan bonita portada... arigato sumi ^^

Y gracias a todos por el apoyo y recibimiento a este fandom :3

#Nati...


End file.
